


Requiem for a Cute Fish

by CirnouliK



Series: To Love an Dyne [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babby's First Fic, Chara's a Ghost Still, F/M, FOR THE DEFINING MOMENT OF THE STORY, Gender-Neutral Frisk, IT IS TIME, Kinda, OCs are World Fillers, Oral Sex, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a Penis, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirnouliK/pseuds/CirnouliK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life slowly changes (for the better!) when, upon finding a lost child, you end up becoming the first Surface human to come into contact with the mysterious race of beings known as 'Monsters'... And a rather strong-looking fish monster who goes by 'Undyne'.</p><p>As time marches forward, you and the fish end up growing closer, and your bond truly begins when you become the first human to house a monster within the town. What will everyone think of this? And more importantly, is she... growing infatuated with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Another Day

It was another peaceful, gentle morning in the town of Petalsburg, the morning sun just overcoming the mountainous region close by. Its shadow is cast across the town while denizens slowly awaken for their new day, the collective smell of spring flowers and morning dew permiate the air. Truly, it felt as though Mother Nature itself was throwing her arms open to greet the sleepy town.

 

Once again, you slowly awaken from your slumber, eyes encrusted with sleep and your brow furrowed. “Is it really seven AM already…?” You fuss, throwing your pillow over your head. After a few seconds of peaceful quiet, just as you’re going back to sleep, the alarm on your phone sounds. It’s distinctly a song, almost like some kind of chipper, bit-tune-y sonata that resonates around the room. But to you, it sounds like the gates of oblivion being ripped open as a demon, A.K.A. you, slips from his slumber.

 

Begrudgingly, you sit up from your laying position and grab your cellular device, swiping the screen in a lock only you know and turning off the 8-bit wake-up call. You check the time. 7:01. Time for park duty.

 

You slide yourself from your bed, sheets being pulled along until the other, tucked-in side catches them from going any further. You throw your blanket off to the side, getting up onto your feet and stretching upwards, feeling a few vertabrae pop on your back. “Nrgh-... Alright, time to start the day.” With a bit more cheer in your step than a few seconds ago, you get yourself ready for work.

 

Unsurprisingly, your morning is just as uneventful as usual. You take a slow, relaxing shower, wash your hair, dry off, and eat. Your breakfasts usually consist of something easy to make, such as cereal or over-easy eggs, whenever you have the time. Sometimes it’s even just some oatmeal in a mug; you weren’t picky, after all!

 

After your breakfast, you brush your teeth, get dressed up for the day, and head out from your apartment building. Yeah, it’s just an apartment; you lived alone, after all. Pets didn’t exactly interest you all too much, and for the most part, you liked being alone. It allowed you to think peacefully, to contemplate. You were a bit of a spiritual fellow.

 

With a small spring in your step, you walk down the steps and out the door, towards the park less than a mile from the mountain you lived alongside. Truth be told, the spring wasn’t because you were happy to be at work, not by a long shot. The spring was from the fact that you had heard a child, around 10-11, had been lost somewhere around the park and mountain.

 

Ever since, your usually uneventful days have been packed with adventures of trying to find the kid that had gone missing. You were worried, just as much as everyone else, but the thought of becoming a hero to some kid’s parents, possibly the part of the city you lived in…

 

It filled you with DETERMINATION to find him.

 

And as such, you were already upon the park’s entrance. That felt quicker than usual… Your supervisor, the early-bird themselves, had already opened the gate for service workers at the side, the main gates still closed. You head inside, just in time to see him admiring the view that he was provided from yesterday’s gardeners trimming hedges. You speak up with a “Hello, sir!” and he turns to the source of the noise.

 

“Ah, [Anon]! Good to see you up bright and early, as you have been the past few days. I’m guessing you’re going to go look for the lost child again?” The man asks, as if he already knows the answer. They looked old; a greyed stubble one may call a ‘beard’ gracing their rugged yet kind skin, which was fair and dark in color. His ranger cap hanged off of his head, complementing his green ranger uniform well. He was a kind old soul, and loved nature.

 

“Of course, Mr. Kinley. I won’t rest until they’re found and brought back to their parents.” You say, saluting to them. They give you a chuckle and wave you off. “Calm down, [Anon]. No need to be so formal. You’ve been working here for a few years, after all.” After this fact, they look back to the mountain.

 

Their expression changes to a frown as they soon sigh. “... I gotta admit, your dedication’s much appreciated during this time of need. I’ve seen this happen so many times already, it feels almost commonplace now, as grim as that seems.” They’d say, eventually turning back towards the cabin he worked in. “As usual, com me if you see something, and stay vigilant.” With that said, they walk back, leaving you alone to look over the mountain in question that neared the park.

 

With an equally-heavy sigh, you put your hands on your hips. “I don’t know what made you do this, kid… But I’ll find ya. Even if I have to die trying.” You stride down the pathway towards the middle of the park, and the base of the mountain, taking quick strides. Today’d be the day… You were just sure of it.


	2. Flashy Lights and Sounds

Your feet travel fast; it’s a wonder why you never applied for track or something. You quickly make your way down the pathway and get up onto the mountain trek path. People and children alike often wander these paths in a sort of ‘nature trek’, enjoying the sights and sounds of nature itself in all its beauty. You’d admire it all yourself… Once you get the child that was lost back to safety.

 

It happened four days ago. Sunday, April 5th, 20XX. Reports of parents walking around, almost nonchalantly, asking if people’ve seen a short ten-year-old with brown hair and a striped sweater on. Slowly over the course of the day, they became progressively more worried, to the point where they were in tears when we asked them to leave the park for the night.

 

Ever since that day, as a park worker, you were set on finding this child that had gotten lost in the mountainous area, no matter what. Despite sleep and food slowing you down, you’ve combed over every last inch of the thousands of square feet of park… Except for the very top. And with good reason; the place is a known spot for people who’ve had it with life, and they’ve given the park a bad reputation because of it.

 

The reason you haven’t checked there? You’re afraid that’s where they went. But with nowhere else to look, you need very little convincing to go there. With a sigh, you start to climb the less-beaten path to the top of the mountain, sun already overtaking the mountain completely from the given angle.

 

Your feet, though tired and worn, don’t give in easily. You eventually make your way to a service roadway to an area of the mountain very few people go to. There’s no steep hole or vines, though, in this location. Instead, there is a big entryway leading down into gods-know-where, and an overlook of the park and town below. It’s rather beautiful, if you were to comment on it.

 

“Huff… Huff… Man, why’s there gotta be, like, miles of area to walk around here?” You say to noone in particular, eventually reaching the pathway just before the entrance. Out of breath, you kneel over and gasp for air, some sweat wetting the cap you wore on your head. … It’s funny, you feel so delusional from lack of air, you could almost hear talking, and some music, like from a music box, or one of your video games.

 

Then the unthinkable happens. It starts slow, like a dim flashlight in the dark, but noticeable even now, a glow appearing from the doorway. Over time, it intensifies to those of headlights off a car, shining further and further outwards, then soon becoming something comparable to the sun itself beaming from the cave door in a multitude of colors.

And the sounds, although distorted, are loud. It IS music, and somewhat good music at that, that billows from the gateway. You hurry up from where you were standing to get a better look, stomping up the stone pathway as-

***BOOM- CRASH! SHIIIIiiing!***

The explosive sound and following escaping wind knocks you off of your feet, not an extraordinary feet by any means, which causes you to tumble over onto the ground after a few moments. You feel deaf in both of your ears, a sharp ringing audible among your scattered thoughts and senses. So this is what it felt like to be caught near an explosion…

After a minute or two, you decide to get back up. Your knees, scraped from your fall, buckle a little under the renewed pressure as you get onto your feet. There’s a few new tear spots in your once-pristine uniform where your shins were, you soon check, and your hands are scratched and slightly bleeding from new skin being exposed.

A few seconds later, you feel yourself able to think and talk aloud once again, fighting back the new pain. “Ow, my aching… Wait. First things first, [Anon], check whatever the heck just happened.” You reason with yourself, heading upwards towards the source of the biggest fireworks show you’ve been a part of, peering through the doorway.

Crawling over towards the area, you find yourself standing in the doorway of what was once a normal alcove. But now, from what you can see, it seems an archway of old marble stands where was once nothing but rock and root. It looks ages old, despite being essentially brand new to you. Inside, you can hear the voices of several beings, indistinguishable, but noticeable nonetheless. They sound… Happy? Happy for what?

After a while, the noises die down. Idle conversation changes to dead silence as the hallway feels empty once again, despite being so new to you. For a moment, you contemplate heading inside and searching out the place; after all, it’s only sensible, what with something coming out of nowhere, where there was once nothing, as far as you can recall. But another voice, something more sensible, comments that you should radio the park rang-

“... -[Anon]! [Anon] do you copy? What in the blue blazes is going on up there!?” Aahh, speak of the devil. You pick up your walky-talky and press the side button. “Copy that, Kinley- Ow…” Your fresh skin slides against the back of the device, making you wince in pain as you walk down the path you spent so long going up just a few minutes earlier.

“-I’m at the top, just where the event took place. Seems like some kinda… explosion happened, and now there’s some doorway I’ve never seen before? It’s all rather suspect, and I may need backup. I’m on my way down, over.” You finish, putting the portable radio back onto your belt strap before heading back down the mountain, discovery in tow.


	3. Point in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two main characters meet! And a skeleton almost gets a strike.
> 
> I'm gonna try and update this as much as I can, but pardon me if it takes a while. Positive comments help me going, honest!
> 
> Also, I need feedback on if I'm doing well in general with this fic. I'm constantly confused about my own writing style and I wanna know if any of you're enjoying this.

As you make your way down, the moment that happened less than a half-hour ago starts dawning on you. Thoughts start swimming around in your head, each one different, yet also the same. What on Earth just happened? What caused that explosion, and why did it not actually damage anything? In fact, how did marble pillars modeled into an archway just suddenly appear on the face of a mountain? Your thoughts start to slowly consume you, and you consider heading back up, before-

 

“... -ff… Huff- [Anon!] There you are! Just what in blue blazes is going on up here!? The town’s in an uproar over the tremors that explosion caused, and we need to get to the bottom of it! And what’s this about an ‘archway’?” As if on cue, Mr. Kinley once again interrupts your train of thought, for the better once again. You cross your head back to him and salute.

 

“Sir! Sorry for being brief, I was just on my way to talk with you.” You let yourself rest once he waves you to be at ease. The guy was an army general at one point, after all. You’ll have to remember that story later. “I was just on my way to see if the child had managed to hide away in the alcove near the top of the mountain, when all of a sudden, BANG, KABOOM! Lights and flashes like a lightshow went off right in front of me! After that, I felt as though I should come back down to warn you, but since you’re already here...” 

 

He nods, scratching his chin, before he motions you to follow him. “Well if that’s the case, let’s go see what all the commotion is. After all, this IS our park. We should be the first to find out just what in the hell’s going on.” You groan, but oblige, as your legs could’ve used a break. 

 

It was only half-way back up the mountain, the both of you winded from the climb, before you heard heavy footsteps race down from further up the trail. “... Sir? Do you hear that?” You ask your first-in-command, pointing upwards towards the mountain. The both of you stop, trying to listen in on the source of the sound. Sure enough, it WAS coming from further up, and before the both of you could go to investigate the noise, two figures turn around a corner of trees and are bolting towards your direction.

 

Mr. Kinley, quick to respond, speaks up and holds out his hands forward in an attempt to get the… people? To stop and let him talk with them. “HEY! Both of you! Slow down and get over here! I want to know just what on-”

 

As if on cue, the two start to skid to a stop. “MAKE WAY, DOWN THERE!” The taller of the two, seemingly wearing some kinda armor with a skull for a head, suddenly trips over mid-skid and starts tumbling down the hill in your direction. Before either of your group of two could react, they suddenly turn a shade of green, stopping themselves in their tracks, struggling back to their feet from their side position.

 

The other figure, fewer than ten meters off, slides down their hand from their raised position, sweat beading down their forehead. They seemed… more odd than the last figure, if that was a way of putting things. For starters, they were blue in color, similar to a navy or marine blue, from their head filled with bright red hair to their fingertips. She seems to be missing an eye, evident by a black eyepatch over her left eye, carefully intertwining with her flowing locks. Speaking of hair, theirs was long; long enough for gravity to take a few moments to catch up to it, slowly flowing down from its position in the air to her shoulders and back. You say ‘her’ because you soon realize ‘she’ has two obvious chest protrusions, or breasts, that also take a moment to realize gravity exists, bouncing gently in her black tanktop.

 

After staring at her chest for a tad too long than you’d like to admit, you look over to the figure closer to you. It takes you a moment to notice, but you see that they’re literally all bones and no skin! Vertebrae and femurs are on display to you as they stand from their kneeling position, shiny ‘metal’ armor glimmering in the early noon light. Their scarl, wrapped around their neck in a rather badass fashion, catches the incoming wind nicely, the orange hues complementing the steel color from the armor. In addition, they seems to be wearing a pair of jean shorts with a bright golden belt, and to top it all off, they have orange gloves and boots to complete the look of ‘wannabe superhero’ they seem to have going on.

 

“OH MY GOSH! UNDYNE, DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!” The taller skeleton states, looking back to their friend behind them. “WARN ME WHEN YOU’RE GOING TO USE YOUR GREEN MAG-” They’re soon shut up when they realize they’re not the only ones there. “... OH. MY. GOSH! UNDYNE, GET DOWN HERE, QUICK!”

 

The scaled woman, apparently named ‘Undyne’, storms down the mountain to greet their friend and the acquaintances they’ve just met. She grips gently onto her friend’s shoulder, somewhat out of breath, and looks to the two of you. “Sorry Paps, I just didn’t wanna see ya get hurt! And hey, you two must be humans!” She springs forth an arm towards you, the other one soon doing the same to Mr. Kinley. “Nice to meet you both! My name’s Undyne, and this is Papyrus!”

 

The both of you just kinda look at each other once the spectacle’s met its current end, your face pale. Was this some kinda… prank? Joke? What WERE these things?

 

Of the two of you, your commanding officer’s the first to speak. “[Anon!] Don’t you know how to speak to a new customer!? Pardon them, ma’am, they’re probably just absorbing this new info, much like myself!” Mr. Kinley happily shakes the skeleton’s hand, said skeleton putting on a happy grin. “My name’s Kinley, Jackson Kinley! And this is my co-worker, [Anon Nymoose]! Pleased to meet the both of you!” 

 

The skeleton and your officer start to talk, but you’re too scared to listen properly. You’re just staring at her hand, nervous. You can’t even look her in the face, you’re so afraid. Something about the ‘monster’, if you can call them that, scares you deeply. Maybe it’s how their muscles ripple in await of your hand, or maybe it’s that big, toothy grin (which is growing more and more strained), but you can’t seem to initiate the handshake.

 

After a few more moments, she simply rushes forward and grabs onto your right hand. “Great! Hey, is there a town nearby? We’re kinda… New to the area??? And we’d like to talk with the mayor.” The fish woman speaks up, looking over to the skeleton. “Specifically, our human relations manager Papyrus here needs to have a word with them on quite a lot!” She seems to be saying more, but for the moment you’re just kinda standing there like a weirdo.

 

At least, until Mr. Kinley slaps your back to wake you up, causing you to jolt upwards. “Not a problem! We’d love to help you out, right [Anon]?” He gives a great big grin, and motions you to nod your head. Willingly, you comply, if only to speed things along. “Perfect! You two go on ahead, this path leads down to the base of the mountain and our park. Meet me by the gate, and I’ll drive ya’ll over. It’s easy to spot!”

 

The two of them smile and nod, before breaking into an all-out sprint once again, Papyrus saying something about a race as they run past you. Mr. Kinley, meanwhile, looks over to you and motions for you to walk with him. “Alright, I’m just as confused as you are right now, but it seems these fellows must’ve been behind that archway you were talking about earlier. And I think they’re friendly, so I say we help them out the best we can so we get them out of our way faster.” 

 

Eventually, you turn to him and nod. “... G-good point. Sorry, I’m just… Did you see that fish lady? She was RIPPED! I thought she was going to rip my arm off when she grabbed my hand!” You refute, walking your way down the path alongside your officer. “I think you’re right, though. But ya gotta wonder… Do you think there’s any more of them up there?”

 

As if on cue, bigger, yet softer footsteps sound behind the two of you. You tap Mr. Kinley’s shoulder and motion to behind the two of you. A huge, tall, purple-robed ‘monster’ appears walking alongside your group, a white-furred face with blonde hair and blue eyes softly looking down to the two of you. Huge, curved horns appear atop his head, and noticing the both of you looking at him, he speaks up.

 

“Howdy! Did either of you happen to see a blue-scaled woman and a skeleton run down this direction…?”

 

Today’s gonna be a long day, you can just feel it.


	4. The Kingdom Below the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made for the monsters joining the Surface! Things seem to be going smoothly so far...

Ya know, if someone told you yesterday, “Hey! A once-extinct race of beings known as ‘monsters’, long lost to history, have actually just been hiding under a mountain all this time, trapped by their former human companions via. an intense magical spell called ‘The Barrier’, and that with the power of six dead humans and one living human, they’ve now managed to escape and are now looking for real estate with help from you and your park manager, who just so happen to be near them as they exit from their prison tomorrow!,” you know what you’d say?

 

“That is a big, hot load of horse shit, and you are in serious need of a medical evaluation.”

 

Well, now you’d owe them a few hundred dollars or something ‘cause you’re sitting in a big circle around a table usually reserved for executive meetings alongside a humanoid fish, a tall skeleton, a short, blue-hoodied skeleton, two big, old, humanoid goats, one smaller, younger goat, a humanoid lizard, and the missing child from earlier this week in a discussion about monster land laws, where they’ll stay until the houses are built, and about establishing communications with those outside your peaceful, no-longer-little town.

 

The mayor, a nice fellow in his own rights, looks over to you and Mr. Kinley. He seems mildly irritated, but it’s less from the ‘intruders’ and more from his lack of energy. “Well, if that’s all settled, I’d like to talk with our two other ‘heroes’ here, if you all wouldn’t mind.”

 

As if on cue, the whole group nods and talks politely in agreement, getting up from their chairs (some with a bit more care than others, due to ‘low’ ceilings) and heading outside to the waiting room near the front of the building. Except for the blue-hoodied skeleton, who seems to be asleep. All three of you seem to disregard him for the moment, though.

 

“Alright, so, mind running all this over me again? And skip the un-important stuff.” He asks as politely as he can while out of mental energy from this ordeal so far. Mr. Kinley looks over to you, and in turn, so does the mayor. After gulping, you nod and sit firmly in your chair. The skeleton at the opposite end seems uninterested, but you notice he has one eye open either way.

 

“Okay, I’m being honest when I say this is all I know. So I was doing my patrols, checking over the mountain for the kid that we had lost a few days back, when I find a cliff that wasn’t there when I last went up that path. I’m about half-way up, when all of a sudden fireworks and bright lights and a loud sound just appear from the opening of the cave nearby, and from there, me and Mr. Kinley found the monsters leaving the tunnel after an hour or two.”

 

“And that’s all you know?” The mayor asks. “Nothing else? Did none of the monsters tell you anything about what happened?”

 

“Well, the tall one with the blonde beard and white fur told us that they were, supposedly, trapped under there for a hundred someodd years. The kid that was lost in the woods? He apparently saved them all.” Mr. Kinley soon adds in, and you nod in confirmation. He seems to be smiling, if only a little more than usual.

 

“Huh. Well, that’s quite the story, then! I hope they’ll trust us enough to elaborate on that with time. In the meantime though, something must be said about housing…”

 

“* if i may?” A voice, unheard of by any of them prior, is vocalized from the other side of the table. They all look over to the skeleton, who’s now leaning back in his chair, slippered, bony feet up on the table nonchalantly. “* why don’t we just set up camp in that park you two were talkin’ ‘bout? i’m sure we can get some supplies together to stay around until the land bill gets passed.”

 

“What? In MY park? Why would we? I’m sure there’s plenty of other places to-” Mr. Kinley’s rant is cut short by you standing up and looking him dead in the eyes, staring at him.

 

“Mr. Kinley, sir, I think it’s only fair. I mean, if their story is correct, it’s the least we can do for them.” For a moment, you can barely register the words that came from your mouth. When you first met them, you didn’t even like them! And now you’re helping them out? What’s wrong with you?

 

Your commanding officer soon coughs and looks back to the mayor. “... I mean, I uh, I SUPPOSE we could give them the park to stay in, so long as we get some kind of compensation out of it. After all, it’ll be closed until they’ve moved out…!” He comments, looking back over to you. He seemed upset at first, but now he’s… winking at you?

 

“Hmph…” The mayor, meanwhile, is deep in thought. “... Well, I suppose it’s only fair. This is still a generous act of you, Mr. Kinley, and it shall not go unnoticed!” He stands up and proceeds towards the exit of the room.

 

“* then it’s settled. we get to live in your little park until things’re all said and done. i’ll go grab my sleeping bag.” The short skeleton winks, then gets up and leaves as well, slowly meandering over to the door after a few moments, leaving the two of you in the room. The next to stand is Mr. Kinley, who looks down at you as you sit. 

 

“... Sorry for not accepting sooner. I was just worried you might, ya know, not like having those monsters around our park, is all.” The man fidgets with his tie for a moment, then offers to help you from your chair, which you happily take. “Ya know, since your earlier words about them and all…”

 

“I-It’s no problem!” You sputter out, looking to him. “To be honest, they’re, uh, already kinda growing on me. They all seem rather nice, after all.” You smile, looking out the door to the office fondly. Of course, the first one to catch your eye is that scaled fish woman, Undyne. She seems to be conversing with the shorter skeleton, evident by her looking down and yelling, but you’re not sure.

 

“Mmm… Well, if you say so. How’s about we go out and greet our new park residents then?” Mr. Kinley speaks up, walking towards the door. “I’m sure they’d all love to hear the new.”

 

It’s around this time it dawns on you that they haven’t heard about where they’d be staying, as Mr. Kinley said. With a smile and a nod, you go out in front of the park manager and open the door to the crowd of monsters from earlier. They’re all conversing with one another about various things, though you can’t make out what as they’re all talking at the same time. You make a loud cough, and they all soon shut up and turn their attention to you. Oh boy…

 

“Ahem. Everyone! Your, uh, attention… Yes, thank you. Uh… So! Me, Mr. Kinley, the mayor, and that fellow-” you point to the shorter of the two skeletons, “-over there have decided where you all will be staying until we find a nice piece of land to start building all of your houses and the like. And… It’ll be with us, at the park!”

 

Not as glamorous, when you put it that way, but for some reason they all smile and start to thank you, and Mr. Kinley, personally. “Oh heavens, thank you both for your generosity!” “IT IS GOOD TO HEAR WE ALL HAVE A PLACE TO REST UP NOW!” “Golly, that sounds great!” “Oh boy, we finally get to sleep on the Surface!” And various other cries and calls of approval are sounded from the crowd, helping ease any tension you may have had earlier about the subject.

 

“Yes yes, that’s all fine and good,” Mr. Kinley speaks up, after a few moments, “But there ARE going to be some ground rules!” The attention is now turned to your commanding officer. After a few moments, and a snivel or two from the smaller goat child, he coughs and adopts a more friendly face. “But, ah, it can wait until we’re all back on park grounds and set up, I suppose… So! Everyone, come with me! I’ll drive us all back and you all can gather your tents and supplies you may need!” A few cheers came from the crowd, mainly Papyrus, as they all head out the front door and to the bus.

 

… Well, everyone except for the fish woman from earlier. She seems to be looking a bit down, staring at nothing in particular. ‘Undyne’, you think? It’s hard to remember so many new names. You consider going over to her, but she soon notices everyone’s left and screams out, “HEY! WAIT UP, LOSERS,” and quickly bolts out the door.

 

You soon do the same. After all, someone has to keep everyone in check!


	5. A Brand New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First small time-skip here, by a week. Nothing terribly important happens, plot-related anyways.

As of today, after the initial fiasco with the monsters and the human child (named Frisk) who escaped the Underground, it will have been a whole week since The Barrier has been broken. The Government has become aware that the monsters are, in fact, no longer a myth and are taking things rather well with our new visitors much to everyone’s surprise, myself included. They’ve already began accepting the gold coins that once littered the streets of the monster settlement as currency, and construction will begin in a few days on a new side of town, dedicated to the new members of society.

 

Everyone’s been trying to keep spirits high and healthy since we first met them. The monster children run around during the daytime, exploring the modest park we’ve had them living in, while the adults spend their days worrying over what they’ll do now, as the jobs they once had in the Underground might take a while to come back, much like the town itself will take a while to be built. Nonetheless, everyone seems to be enjoying their new life above ground.

 

Well, everyone except for a few of them. First of all, the short skeleton? Finally learned their name. Sans, says their brother Papyrus. They keep smiling, but you sense that they’re secretly dreading something. Too bad whenever you bring it up, they always play off your keen eyes or crack a joke to change the subject. You’ve asked the taller skeleton about it, but he says it’s just their brother’s way of coping with change. It’s a sort-of vague answer, but you’ll go with it.

 

The other one? That fish lady you keep seeing around, sitting on stumps and whittling away at pieces of wood, or training up in the mountains. She seems… Forlorn, almost anxious. You could’ve sworn you’ve almost seen her cry, but whenever she’s about to, she notices you watching and chases you off. You’d love to try and ask her about it, but she still intimidates you too much to talk with her after your first meeting. 

 

You suppose that’ll have to wait for another time, though, as currently you are walking over to the park for another day of work. It’s never a dull moment with your new ‘co-workers’, whom are still constantly asking you ‘what’s this?’ or ‘is that edible?’ and even the occasional ‘what’s a star?’’ But you don’t mind the questions. It makes you feel smart.

 

You’re so lost in thought, though, that you don’t notice someone walking your direction until- “Oof!” -you literally bump straight into them, knocking yourself onto your rump with a smack. As you get up to apologize, you immediately notice that, despite the head-on collision, they’re still standing, and that they’re offering you a hand.

 

“Ah! Pardon me [Anon], I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” It was the King of all Monsters himself, Asgore, much to your surprise. His fuzzy hand reflects the morning light, and after a moment of staring, you accept his offer and slowly get pulled back up. “Are you alright? I remember humans being awful fragile…”

 

“N-no, no, I’m fine. I should be apologizing to you!” You’d soon state, smiling awkwardly up to them while rubbing the back of your head. Admittedly, the monsters you’ve heard the most about while working is the Dreemurr family of Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel. … You just now get why their son’s named Asriel. You find it hard to hide your giggle fit.

 

Speaking of the little bugger, they’re actually standing alongside the King, looking up to you after you stand. You can see a cute little smile on their face, the kind only children can pull off. “Hey there, [Anon]! Where’re you going off to?” They happily cling to their father’s hand, even if it’s at about head level to the boy.

 

“I could ask the same for you two! Where’re you fellows going off to?” You ask in retaliation.

 

“Oh, that’s right! I almost forgot. Me and my son are exploring town, now that I finally have some time to myself. And what better time than in the lovely morning light?” The tall Dreemurr says, smiling fondly down to their son. “We’re going to go see EVERYTHING!” The smaller Dreemurr responds, raising their hands up in excitement, which includes their fathers.

 

It’s hard not to break out into a smile at the father and son bonding that’s going on, so you elect to not resist. “Well ain’t that just dandy! Well I hope you two enjoy your day off.~” You say in a sweet voice. “... Oh! And to answer your question, I’m going to work!”

 

“Ah, yes. How could I forget you work at the park?” Asgore questions aloud, rolling his eyes playfully. “Well, I suppose I shan’t keep you waiting for long, else your boss might get crabby.”

 

“It’s not a problem at all! I think he’d understand if I told him I bumped into the Dreemurr residence while on my way to work- literally.” You chuckle awkwardly at this fact, then smile. “But thanks for the chat! Be seeing you two around!”

 

Asgore and Asriel happily wave you off as you do the same, walking in opposite directions. You can’t help but smile to yourself at the thought of the duo enjoying their day off together, and the smile keeps on your face all the way over to the park.

 

The gates were open already, as was needed now that you and Mr. Kinley weren’t the only ones in the park in the early morning anymore. Off from the middle of the park, to the right from the entrance, was the tents and smoke of the temporary settlement of monsters. They’ve taken residence in the old camping grounds of the park, far off from the main entryway, but close enough for it to not be a burden to move in and out of the park. The tents are in various colors and shapes, some bigger or smaller than others. From afar, it almost looks like a bunch of bushes with which flowers are blooming from.

 

Of course, as soon as you enter, the first monster you see is Papyrus. The skeleton, whose self-proclaimed themselves as your ‘new best friend’, was always the first to greet you when you get to the park. He keeps watch just inside; even with the Government’s help, there’s still people who dislike their new neighbours, so he keeps watch during the late night to early afternoon, while his brother takes the evening to night shift. “GOOD MORNING, [ANON!]” They wave happily. “DID YOU SLEEP WELL? EAT A GOOD BREAKFAST?”

 

“Good morning, Papyrus. Yes I did, and I had some cereal and a banana, so of course.” You smiled for the umpteenth time this day at your bony friend, giving them a thumbs up. It was nice smiling so often, admittedly. You felt like you could get used to it.

 

“THAT’S GREAT TO HEAR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS CONCERNED FOR HIS FRIEND’S HEALTH!” The skeleton proclaims, hand to his chest as his scarf catches a mysterious gust of wind. “ANYWAYS, ARE YOU HERE FOR ANOTHER DAY OF PARK CLEANUP?” The skeleton asks innocently, looking to you.

 

“Of course, Papyrus. It’s my job.” You respond in a jesting manner, looking to him, then to the park. “Someone’s gotta clean up after you hooligans.”

 

“FAIR POINT! MY BROTHER DOES TEND TO LEAVE A LOT OF TRASH AROUND. OH! SPEAKING OF, IF YOU FIND A SOCK, PLEASE TELL HIM TO PICK IT UP.” With a wave, you nod to Papyrus and head over to the park management center off to the left of the path at the entrance of the park.

 

It wasn’t long until you get within meters of the building. It’s a wooden, stately old building, the kind you’d see in the sixties or so, a single floor in height with an attic accessible from a retractable staircase inside. It was a forest green with brown and black roof tiles and recently-laminated wooden flooring on the outside in a deck-like manner. You open the door, and the screen door afterwards, then head inside.

 

The first thing you see, of course, is Mr. Kinley waiting for his morning coffee to be brewed. You, admittedly, weren’t too much of a fan of the stuff, but you didn’t wanna tell your boss that, so you just kinda drink it with him on the off-chance he offers you some. Though that isn’t often. The man loves his coffee. “Ah, [Anon]! Good to see you bright and early. Ready for another day of park and monster management?” He asks, his ever-happy attitude evident in his deep, yet soothing voice.

 

“Of course, sir! I’m always ready to help out the park.” It’s funny, but you genuinely have enjoyed tending to the park these past few years. Getting to watch birds come and go, the park change colors, and even the people that come by, is almost relaxing to you. “What’s on the agenda today?”

 

“Glad you asked,” says Mr. Kinley, “‘Cause for the most part, all you’ve got to do today is trim up the hedges up near the front and pick up trash near the lake and our new neighbours’ settlement. Other than that, it’s a free day today.” He states, a smile on his face. It was days like these that he enjoyed the most; low-stress days, such as Mondays and Thursdays, when most people aren’t going to the park. It means both himself and you could relax.

  
“Great! I’ll grab my stuff!” And with that, you were off. You got your hat, your hedge trimmers and a battery, and went out the door like a rocket. The faster you got done, the faster you could enjoy your day, after all!


	6. Working in the Sun

It wasn’t long before your hedge-trimming chore was done. It felt as though an hour and a half had already passed by the time you were done, but you worked so fast that when you looked at your phone, it said it was only 9:45 in the morning! And you got to work at 9:10 today! Happy with this pleasing development, you pack up your stuff onto your back and the hedge trimmings into a bag, then head back to the park management center.

 

Your boss is rather surprised to see you back so early, much like you were, his second cup of coffee only half-full. “Whoa, done so soon? What’s got a spring in your step this morning?” He asks with a grin, looking over to you as you replace your hedge-trimmer with a big ol’ garbage sack and some gloves.

 

“I’m pretty sure you know why, Jackson.” You state simply, a small smirk on your face. “... Oh! Actually, there’s another reason. I ran into Mr. Dreemurr and his son on my way to work! Ah, literally…!” You state, a small bit of red poking on your cheeks.

 

“Oh? Well, he did tell me he was going out to visit the town with his son… And literally? What, did you bump into him?” He asks curiously, looking you over.

 

“Eheh, yeah. I was kinda thinking about the past week and then-” To emphasise your point, you smack your hands together as you say “Wham! He caught my face with his chest and the floor caught my arse-end on the return trip.” You scratch the back of your head shyly. “Luckily, he didn’t seem to mind, and we just talked for a bit afterwards until I had to pry myself away to get to work.”

 

“Hmm… So that’s why you were late! Well, that’s reasonable. It’s not often one can meet a king on their off-day, after all!” He states, taking a sip of his coffee. “Well, I’ll quit talking your ear off so you can work. See you in a while.”

 

You nod and wave to him as you leave, closing the screen door behind you as per his last-second request. It was a nice day out, so he asked to leave the main door open. You happily obliged, then started your trek down to the monster’s settlement, picking up the occasional piece of paper or wrapper on your way.

 

The tents slowly crept closer in your view until you could see everyone up and about, greeting the new day with chitter-chatter about how the night went and such. It was a nice sight, seeing such a close-knit group of monsters that, although they aren’t similar to one another, all know each other so well and are such close friends.

 

The first few to notice you coming by, however, were a spider girl with six arms and two ponytails in her hair, and the semi-reluctant wife of Asgore, Toriel Dreemurr. You still can’t remember everyone’s names, sadly. “Hello, dearie!” Said the spider gal, all five eyes focused on you. “So nice of you to come by!”

 

You gave a pleasant grin and nodded. “Of course. Someone has to clean up after you all.” You stifled a chuckle, then shook your head. “Nah, I’m just here to visit for the most part. How did you both sleep?” You ask them, looking upwards to Toriel.

 

“It was remarkable! Possibly the best I’ve rested in a long time. Now that I’ve so little to worry about, it’s been much easier to sleep. What about you, Muffet?” Toriel responds. The spider girl, whom you’ve now heard is called ‘Muffet’, smiles and speaks up. “It was a tad cold, but nothing me and my spiders haven’t been through already!”

 

Oh, right. She has a family. Of _spiders_. You suddenly remember how you skin crawled when you first met them, and you feel this won’t be the last time it does this either. But you push back those feelings of dread to smile back to her. “Great to hear!”

 

“* thought i heard a familiar voice.” Said the familiar voice. You turn, and as if on cue, Sans is right next to you. You jump to the opposite side a bit in surprise. “* what’s up, kid?”

 

“Whoa! Oh, hey Sans. I’m here to check up on everyone, like usual.” You look down to them, still a bit in shock, though they’ve done this before. “You sleep well?”

 

Sans smiled, as he always does, and nods. “* of course. when you’re **bone-tired** like me, you tend to sleep **like the dead**. in a good way.” You roll your eyes at his puns. Off in the distance, at least a good 200 yards away, you can hear Papyrus screech into the air.

 

“If you say so. Well, enjoy your morning guys. I’m off to go pick up some trash.” You wave them off as you walk towards the outskirts of the lake. They wave back, though Sans is nowhere to be seen when you look back. Man, that guy’s confusing…

 

On your way over, you start to notice more and more monsters running around on the sidewalks. Seems everyone’s awake now! It was good to see the park so lively.

 

The trek around the lake goes by smoothly, and within an hour you’ve picked up every bit of trash you can find around the perimeter. Luckily the monsters tend to pick up after themselves, so you were mostly free to admire the view instead of actually pick up any garbage. Setting your bag down alongside you, you find and take a seat on a nearby bench, taking a moment to breathe in the fresh air and stretch.

 

Out of the corner of your eye, however, you notice a figure solemnly walking along the pathway. They seem a little crestfallen, which is nothing like what today should be, so naturally you offer them a place to sit. “Hey there! You seem tired. Want to sit next to-”

 

That’s when you notice just who it was. The blue scales slightly glimmering off of the light and the black tank-top should’ve been a dead giveaway, but it wasn’t until they got closer that you’d realize who you were talking with. It was Undyne, one of the first monsters you met on that fateful day, and seen very little of since.

 

“Hm? Oh, hey kid. Sure, sounds nice.” The warrior would say, walking over to take up the rest of the bench you were sitting on. She sprawls out a bit, stretching her form out as she reclined. You could hardly believe it, really. Ever since The Barrier’s been broken, you’ve not seen very much of the woman, except for when she’s off in the woods, sitting on a stump somewhere.

  
To be honest, you were at a loss for words. What should you say?


	7. It's a Beautiful Day Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to go with 'Aggressive, yet kind' and 'Still friends' for the story! Now, enjoy!

Through the calm spring breeze, you could hear birds chirping in the distance, the vast treescape of the forest of the park’s mountain behind you. Occasionally, a frog would croak, or a fish would pop up from the lake the bench was facing. Otherwise? Silence. You couldn’t think of anything to say.

 

‘Come on, you aren’t some kind of mute. Say ‘hello’ or something.’ You think to yourself. And for the most part, you’re right. But whenever you look over to her, she’s just kinda… Staring out at the lake. And for some unknown reason, you can’t speak. Maybe it’s the way the light is, or the peacefulness of the moment, but you’re speechless.

 

Luckily, you don’t have to be the one to break the silence. “Well? Ya gonna say something, punk?” She speaks up, looking over to you with her good eye, having to tilt her head your way to do so. As if on cue, you say something stupid now that you’re being pressured.

 

“T-the lake looks awful nice today! Wouldn’t you say…?” Brilliant job, brain. Really, A+ for effort. After an awkward smile, you sigh and rub your temple with your left hand, looking away from Undyne on your right. The next thing you hear is a scoff, specifically from your right.

 

“Yeah, I guess the lake looks pretty good. You clean it yourself?” … Well, this is progress. You’d take it. You look over to her and speak up.

 

“Of course! I clean this entire park myself each day. Tend to the grass, keep the algae in the lake at a decent level, feed the fish…” You rattle off a bit, feeling somewhat more comfortable than you did a minute or so ago.

 

Then it hits you. Something brilliant(ly stupid) crosses your mind, and within the same sentence, you respond, “Guess that means I should feed you too now, huh?”

 

You immediately regret this decision. She makes a noise of confusion, scowls at you, then gets up and storms off, the ground shaking lightly under her stomping feet.

 

‘Well. That’s certainly a way to talk to your new potential friend,’ you think to yourself. ‘Make a pun about her supposed species. Wonderful work, really.’ You bury your face into your hands after you roll your eyes, then sigh and get up. Might as well get back to cleaning…

____________________________________________

 

You storm all the way back over to camp. Who does that guy think he is, making fun of your affinity for water like that? If your ears weren’t fins, there’d be steam spewing from them right now from anger. Even if it was a bit funny, it was completely uncalled for!

 

Eventually, you see the familiar lizard-themed tent you helped pick out for Alphys and head inside. It was rather big; your babe needed her space, after all, and you were more than happy to accommodate. A little bit more calm, you speak up once inside. “Hey Alphys, I’m back early.”

 

“O-oh, welcome back Undyne!” Your lizard friend responds, waving over to you. It looks like she’s reading one of those surface-world manga books you went with her to get. Something about fruits in a basket, you couldn’t exactly remember; you were more concerned with protecting her from rude humans, which there were a few of. “W-what brings you back s-so early…?”

 

“I’ll tell ya why; that human that works for the park made fun of me!” You yell, though quickly tone it back down, as it’s still somewhat morning time. “... I mean, not on purpose mind you, but they still said blatantly that I was a fish!” With a pout, you sit down alongside your best friend and hug her side.

 

“O-oh… Do you remember what they s-said…?” Your lizard eeps a bit at the side-hug, but slowly leans into you all the while. Man, she’s so cute when she’s like this… Too bad you both vowed to be ‘just friends’ after The Barrier was broken. Probably for the best, but you’re still a tad upset.

 

“Yeah, I think. Something about feeding the fish in the lake, and then about how they ‘technically have to feed me too’. I mean, really!?- Hey, quit giggling!”

 

As if on cue, Alphys giggles at the joke. Man, she’s cute when she laughs… “Pffft, I-I’m sorry, that’s just- t-too good…!” She continues her giggle fit, trying to stifle it with her hand.

 

… Well, if they can make your friend laugh, maybe they aren’t so bad. In fact, your whole episode earlier was a bit uncalled for, now that you think about it hard enough. With a huff, you stop hugging your lizard pillow and get up. “I’ll be right back, Al. Gotta go do something.”

 

“Huh? Uh, a-alright Undyne… B-be careful!” She states as you head out the tent, zipping the flap for the door back up once you were out.

____________________________________________

 

As you wander the parkside lake, you can’t help but think about earlier… Partially because it was the only exciting thing to happen all day, mainly because you felt bad about your joke. How were you supposed to know that was a touchy subject? You couldn’t have, and now she probably isn’t going to speak to you ever again.

 

‘… Well, the least you should do is apologize,’ you reason with yourself. As if on cue (which seems to be happening more and more often, what’s with all the coincidences?), you look towards the camp and see none other than the monster you insulted calmly walking her way towards the lake.

 

What a tranquil fury… Much unlike what happened earlier.  With a heavy heart, you internally resign your fate and sling the bag of trash over your back, heading over to greet her, then apologize. After all, it only seemed fair.

 

After a few minutes of walking, you both were within earshot of each other. As you got closer, you thought over once again what to say, and with a deep breath, you start.

 

“I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you-”

“I’m sorry for the way I acted towards you-”

 

The both of you just kinda… stare at each other in shock. Then you both grin and respond.

 

“Jinx, you owe me a soda!-”

“Jinx, you owe me a soda!-”

 

After that one, you both just kinda start laughing loudly, going over to one another and putting your hands on each other’s backs for support, a team effort to try and suppress the laughing fit you’re both having. There was no WAY either of you could’ve planned that, but you’re both glad it happened. After a while, you both eventually calm down enough to look at one another. Once again, she speaks up. “Okay, okay, you first, punk.”

 

“Thank you… Phew! Anyways, I’m sorry I made that joke at your expense there. That was a bit rude of me.” You eventually respond, looking up to her. She’s about as tall, if not a bit taller, than you.

 

“Nah, you’re totally fine. I actually laughed at it after a while! But I’m sorry for acting the way I did to it, **that** was uncalled for on my part.” She states, still recovering from her laughing fit a bit. You end up smiling to her in kind.

 

“It’s completely understandable. After all, I didn’t know if it was a touchy subject or not to you!” You’d say, looking off to the side a bit. “But I’m just glad you aren’t entirely mad at me. You seem like a great monster.”

 

“And you aren’t too bad yourself, uh…”

 

“[Anon].”

 

“Right! [Anon]! You’d think I’d remember this stuff, but we haven’t talked much…” She scratches behind her head with her pointed fingers, other hand on her side.

 

“It’s fine, really. I’m still having trouble with names myself still.” You try and comfort her on the matter. It seems to help, as she goes back to her more confident self.

 

“Fair enough! Well, I guess I’ll see you around then, [Anon]!” She smiles that sharp-toothed smile to you and waves you goodbye, walking back towards the camp with a significantly-improved mood.

  
One might even say the same for yourself. You haven’t felt the grin from that conversation leave your cheeks yet.


	8. Growing Slow

The rest of the day goes by, and it was mostly uneventful. Clean-up, clearing branches from the pathways, etc. One thing that  _ wasn’t _ , though, was the monsters’ invitation to a banquet that evening, courtesy of Toriel. She extended the invitation to yourself and your boss, whom both accepted without a word. After all, this was to celebrate their first week topside! And whom shouldn’t they invite except for the guests of honor?

 

So Mr. Kinley, as he said he would earlier, allows you the rest of the day off (two free hours!) to go back home and get changed. Don’t want to arrive in just your park attire, after all! So you go home, get changed into your nicer pants and a button-up shirt, freshen up, and wait in your home for about two hours doing… Whatever it is you do in your house for two hours, before heading back out the door towards the park.

 

Night was starting to settle in, the sun setting on the horizon. It didn’t take long for the monsters to get everything ready, seemingly starting around a half-hour before you got back, they had set up a bunch of tables out on the nearby grass, put in chairs for all the residents to sit down, and started preparing everything. From the smell of the air, to the lights and music, to the sight of delicious food being prepared, you were sure that this was going to be an amazing celebration.

 

Everything was being prepared open-air, as cooking in tents is a horrible idea. Every monster was either conversing, relaxing, or helping cook for the upcoming feast in a wonderful spectacle of integration, showing just how closely-knit of a community they were.

 

As you closed in on the party, you were soon flagged down by Papyrus, whom was just coming to look for you, apparently. “AH, HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE! RIGHT THIS WAY, WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL!” They’d soon grab your hand and guide you to the event.

 

“Whoa, whoa! Hey Papyrus! And waiting, for me? Why?” You’d soon ask, getting dragged along by the enthusiastic skeleton. Off in the distance, you’d see Mr. Kinley sitting at a table alongside a somewhat-short human child. Oh, that must be Frisk! It’s been awhile since you last saw them.

 

“YOU’RE ONE OF THE GUESTS OF HONOR, OF COURSE! CAN’T START THE PARTY WITHOUT YOU, OR WE’D BE BAD HOSTS!” Explains Papyrus, as you are eventually brought over to and seated alongside your boss. “PLEASE WAIT HERE, HUMAN. WE SHALL GET EVERYTHING SET UP SHORTLY!” And with that, he’s off like a rocket to help prepare the food.

 

“Ah, [Anon]! Glad to see you made it back on time. I was just chatting with our little hero, Frisk, here.” He motions to the child, whom waves excitedly to you. They seem happy to be here, evident by the smile that’s gracing their cute face.

 

“I saw! Hey there, Frisk. How’re things with you and Toriel?” You’d ask, looking to them as they think. Then they- … wait, what’re they doing with their hands? You look to Mr. Kinley. “Uh… Jackson, what’re they doing?”

 

“Oh! Don’t you know sign language, [Anon]? They seldom talk, usually saving their voice for when it’s more important, as they explained to me. As park manager, I’ve had to learn it to talk with both children and adults that’re mute and visit the park.” Kinley explains, looking to you, then to Frisk, who nods every now and then. “They were just saying thank you for helping out the monsters as much as ya do.”

 

Admittedly, you were a tad worried you had offended the child, but when they look to you with that charming, innocent smile, you know they understand. They soon sign, in a way you can actually understand, that there’s someone behind you. Curious, you turn your head behind you, partially with your body, to see why.

 

Coming your way was none other than the duo of monsters you’ve slowly gotten to know over the past few days, Alphys and Undyne. You double back in surprise, soon smoothing out your hair a bit with your hands before they took their seat alongside you, Undyne sitting on your right, and Alphys sitting on her right.

 

Alphys is the first to greet you. “H-hey there, [Anon]. How’s everything look?” She meekly asks, leaning over the table to see you. You’d soon do the same, moving your chair a bit closer to the table. “M-me and Undyne helped decorate.”

 

“Oh, so you guys did this? It looks great!” You’d say, looking around. Funnily enough, chinese-style lanterns were hanging around on wooden poles, providing some nice, moody light to the otherwise dark park. You guess that Alphys saw it in some kinda anime or manga she watched/read. You notice Alphys smile gently at the compliment, her cheeks turning a small shade of orange. 

 

“I know, right? She’s the best.” Undyne’d comment, smiling down at her in a loving manner. “She picked them out, I helped hang them around the place.” She’d eventually look back to you, face still smiling, but in a bit more neutral of a way. “So, did you enjoy your ‘day off’, punk?”

 

You wondered if she just called everyone punk or if she was still somewhat angry about earlier, but you decide to push that thought away in favor of enjoying the situation. “Yeah, it was pretty nice. I didn’t really do much; just what I always do whenever I have a few hours to myself.” You respond, leaning back in your chair.

 

“And that’d be…?” Undyne asks, curious.

 

You sit up to answer her, but before you’re able to, two other familiar monsters stop on by, sitting opposite of Undyne and Alphys at the big table. Of course, none other than the royal Dreemurr family themselves, Asriel and Asgore. Toriel was still preparing everything, so her husband and child were free to do as they pleased. Asgore speaks up as they come over. “Howdy Alphys, Undyne, [Anon]! And howdy Mr. Kinley and Frisk, so good to see all of you made it!”

 

Asgore sits down in a bigger chair, as the normal ones they had brought out at first were too big for him to sit down in comfortably, while Asriel meanwhile has a stool, because it’s cute and he’s still a bit of a youngun. “Howdy, [Anon]!” Asriel waves over to you, smiling that adorable goat-boy smile of his. He was too cute for his own good, you reckon.

 

“Hey there Asgore, Asriel! How was your guys’ adventure into town?” You’d ask, looking over to them and completely forgetting Undyne’s question in the process, though she doesn’t seem to mind.

 

Undyne and Alphys soon also greet Asgore and Asriel before the big guy answers your question. “Oh, right! We ended up exploring a lot of the town, going to a few of the other ‘parks’ around the city, before stopping by that wonderful ice cream shop a bit of the ways down from your apartment.” Asgore replies, looking down to Asriel, petting their head.

 

“I got chocolate vanilla swirl! And Asgore just had vanilla, boooriiing!” Asriel says in a sing-song voice, giggling. “But it was fun!”

 

“Well I’m glad you two had fun out there.” You respond, smiling to the both of them. You’ve said it once, you’ll say it again; the Dreemurrs make for the cutest family you’ve ever seen, and you’re happy that you get to see them so often.

 

After a while, more and more monsters start to show up at the party until it feels like the whole Underground is sitting at the multitude of tables to celebrate their first week aboveground. You see monsters you’ve never even seen before, some looking like giant, moving jello molds, others like walking, talking fire with clothes on! All in all, it’s quite the sight.

 

After a bit of meeting and greeting, a microphone could be heard being tapped. “Is this thing on?” Says the voice on the other end. Everyone turns their attention to the stand at the farthest end of the multitude of tables, where Toriel, in her classic purple robes, are standing at attention. “May I have your- Oh! Nevermind, seems everyone’s already giving me their attention!” She clears her throat. “Now, first of all, I’d like to thank you all for coming!”

 

She could be seen sorting through some papers for a second. “Now, you all know why we’re here; today marks our first week aboveground-”

 

Everyone erupts into cheering and clapping, smiles never leaving their faces. “Yes, yes, it is truly a remarkable thing indeed! And first of all, I’d like to thank the one who made it all possible, with a little help from my husband-” She looks over to Asgore, though it feels more like a glare, while his Highness shrinks in his seat. “-I’d like a big round of applause for my child, our little savior, Frisk!”

 

The crowd once more erupts into a high and mighty cheer as Frisk stands up from the middle table set you’re at, smiling shyly and bowing humbly. “That’s our child! Next, I’d like to dedicate this next round of applause for our ambassador when Frisk declined the offer, the face of all monsterkind, Papyrus!”

 

Of course, the applause roared throughout the area as the taller skeleton brother stood up and struck a pose. “NYEH-HEH-HEH! THANK YOU ALL, YOU’RE TOO KIND!” They’d eventually sit down, and Toriel would once again speak up.

 

“And now last, but certainly not least, I’d like to thank someone who’s recently become a part of our lives, but deserves a special mention nonetheless.” Toriel’d state, looking over to you fondly. You all of a sudden feel like Asgore was a few moments ago. You didn’t do  **that** much for the monsters, you think to yourself. Surely they mean Mr. Kinley, right?

 

Though you hear your name get called by Toriel, you can’t really bring yourself to stand. Luckily, you don’t have to, as none other than the friend you made less than a few hours ago gently picks you up by your arms and lifts you into the air, catching you on the return trip. Of course, it’s none other than Undyne, the only one that could lift anyone into the air like that. “Come on squirt, they’re cheering for ya! Don’t just sit there!”

 

With a gulp, you soon look to your ‘audience’ and smile. They erupt with cheers and applause, and one even seems to be jumping for joy. They look like they don’t have arms, so you guess that’s why. 

 

Eventually, she sets you back down onto your wobbly legs after Toriel’s protests, letting you sit back down in your chair. Your hearing comes back soon afterwards, luckily. “Now, everyone, please wait while you’re served. And don’t forget to enjoy the night!” Toriel steps down from the podium and within moments, some of the monsters that helped with cooking earlier start passing by, setting up the food for the evening.

 

Though you’re still a tad bit embarrassed about the whole ‘praise’ thing that went on earlier, you eventually decide that it was bound to happen, so you just accept it and get on with the night. After all, when there’s good food, what else is there to worry about?

 

Though you can’t help but notice that your carrier from earlier’s staring at you funnily while you’re eating…

  
Well, you  **are** a bit sloppy. Oh well!


	9. Dance The Night Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this story needed a bit more fluff. Even if it's a tad short...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The celebration goes on without a hitch, as monsters and humans alike enjoy the wonderful festivities. The food, expertly cooked by Papyrus and Toriel and a few others, is actually edible much to many monster’s surprise, and the music as provided by a few monsters you’ve never seen before is actually really good. It adds to the atmosphere of the night.

 

Eventually, though, the night begins to draw to its second half as the tables are moved around for an impromptu dance floor. The next few hours are composed of many of the party-goers grooving and shaking their stuff on the dance floor. Sadly, you aren’t one to dance, so you decide now’s as good of a time as any to get a move on. After all, you have work tomorrow!

 

You get up and move over to Toriel, the leader of the shindig going on, who’s dancing slow with her husband, Asgore. It’s hard to find a good opportunity to talk with her, though, so you decide to look like you’re doing something by walking around. The best you can do while waiting is at least try to recognize more monsters, as you’ll essentially be living with them, so after a while, you start to look and wander around.

 

Your eyes look over the dancing masses around you, the soft electronic beat matching the surrounding lights and atmosphere. As you watch them all, you can’t help but feel… Something. Maybe it’s a lonely pang from seeing so many happy monsters together, or maybe it’s the feeling of knowing you’ve never been in a relationship before, but it’s making you feel more and more out of place with each passing second.

 

As the music dies down, you snap back to what you were doing on the dancefloor. You shouldn’t be moping around at a party! You immediately turn around and nearly run into someone, but dodge out of the way at just the last moment, walking quickly over to whom you needed to talk with.

 

You tap Toriel on her shoulder once she seems less busy than usual, the DJ up front taking their sweet time to find a good track giving you plenty of time. “Hm? Oh, hello [Anon]! Enjoying the music? Mettaton’s cousin provided it-”

 

“I am, Tori, but I think it’s about time I headed out.” You say, trying to keep yourself somewhat quiet. “I mean, I have work in the morning, remember?” You try to provide a good reason, though you can’t help but feel it sounds a tad forced.

 

“... Oh, right! How silly of me to forget.” She states, her cheeks a tad flushed. “Well, I won’t keep you waiting then, [Anon]. Sorry to have kept you here longer than you would’ve liked.” Toriel gives you a gentle shoulder pat, and you nod in understanding. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then!”

 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, Tori.” You respond, picking up your feet and heading over to the gates to the park, the music finally picking back up after a while. As you get there, you notice a tall figure positioned near the outer gate, as if waiting, but the light’s still somewhat scarce from your position, so you can’t quite make it out. After you get closer, though, you’re surprised by who you find.

 

It’s the one-eyed warrior from earlier, slumped onto her back against the gate, looking up at the stars. She seems lost in thought, though you can’t quite tell still. As you stride closer to the gate, she eventually notices she isn’t alone and looks to the source of the noise. You speak up, “Hey Undyne. What’re you doing out over here?”

 

“Hm? Oh, hey punk.” She responds. “I’m just looking at the stars. On a clear night like this, it’s kinda relaxing to just sorta… stare up at the bright dots in the sky, ya know?” She motions upwards, leaning down until she’s near the ground, before sitting on the concrete below. She’s still in her ‘formal’ attire; leather jacket, tight jeans, hair all done up at the front with a ponytail in the back.

 

You eventually decide to join her, as you’ve nothing else to do for the night besides go home and sleep. You sit off to her side, a bit of distance between you. “Fair enough, I suppose. It  **is** rather nice out.” You comment, looking up at the sky as well. Though you think you know why she’s actually out here.

 

“... Bah, you probably know I’m full of crap, huh? Nah, the reason is, actually, that Alphys doesn’t like dancing. She’s got two left feet, essentially, and she thinks it’s ‘too romantic’.” She eventually spills. It isn’t what you thought it’d be, but it was pretty close. She looks over to you afterwards. “I don’t blame her, really. I can’t dance myself.”

 

As you hear this, you can’t help but grin and give a small, stifled chuckle. “What? Something funny about not being able to dance?” She responds, glaring at you with her good eye.

 

“Nah…” You eventually tell her, looking over to her. “The thing is… I can’t dance either. Neither have I really tried. It just looks so… complicated, ya know? And what if you accidently step all over someone’s toes? I just can’t get into it. Not to mention I haven’t found someone to dance with.”  You admit, looking off to the side in an ashamed sorta way. 

 

Though what you can’t see because of this, though, is Undyne’s expression softening into one of understanding, almost looking kind of sorry. After some thought, she eventually taps your shoulder with her index finger and, once you turn around, takes your hand. “Then what’re you waiting for, punk? I’ll teach ya!” She responds, pulling you up with herself, her face changing from a frown to a big, happy grin.

 

“B-but I thought you couldn’t dance!”

“Well neither can you, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try!”

 

And like that, you both get up and she drags you back over to the party, still in full swing. You aren’t sure why, but you were kind of hoping that she’d want to dance with you. As soon as you both got onto the floor, her confidence converted into leading you into a dance she saw during one of her animes she watched, which eventually turned into the both of you twirling around (somehow) and, with time, becoming practically in sync with your dance moves. It was from an anime you remember watching, something about armbands and maid outfits in a school setting, but you didn’t care about where it was from, or if you were getting sore, or how many monsters were staring, or why one of them was cheering you two on.

  
You were just enjoying yourself, for once, by dancing your heart out.


	10. Following Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on doing this so early or not, buy I thought it'd make things a tad more interesting.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Comments're appreciated.

Eventually, every good thing must come to an end, and t’was such when you were eventually too tired to continue on. Luckily, your partner was aware of this when you nearly passed out, and elected to walk you home. At first they suggested carrying you, but you knew they were just as tired as you were, so you declined and opted to have her simply walk you home instead. She accepted, and after a few minutes of eventful walking and panting, you’re finally home.

 

“So this is where you live, huh?” She’d inquire, looking to the apartment complex you lived in. It was a moderately tall building with multiple windows and balconies outside. If you remember correctly, yours was the third from the bottom; far enough from the ground to have a view, but not far enough that you’d get your fear of heights set off too much. “Not bad, punk.”

 

“Eheh, yeah… It’s what I can afford with my current paycheck, and even then it’s a bit rough…” You comment between breaths, still a tad winded from the earlier dance-off you two had. “But it’s home. At least, for me it is.” You looked semi-fondly to the apartment building. After all, it’s the first and only place you could find after you left your parent’s care.

 

Your new friend looks to you for a moment. “... Hey, you said you were having trouble paying for it, right?” She asks you, looking you up and down. “This might be sudden, but… What would you think of me moving in with you?”

 

Your head does a full 180 from it’s current position, though your body moves before you snap your neck by accident. “What? Why me, first of all? A-and what about your friend?” You try to reason with her, even if you’d be more than happy to accommodate her.

 

She sighs, rubbing her right arm. “Yeah, about that… I like Alphys, I really do, but… It seems like I’m starting to be a burden on her by living in her tent back at the park. So, since you seem to be accepting of my, well, personality, I thought you might let me stay with you…? Just for a while, though! I do want my own house, just… I need to get away from her for a while.”

 

… This almost seems out of character for her, if you’re being honest. But it seems she’s being rather serious about it, if she’s coming to someone she thinks she’s known for a while. So, with some kind of grip on the situation, you gently walk your way over to her and put your hand on their shoulder. “Well, if you think this’ll help you, then I’ll gladly give you a place in my home.”

 

She looks you in the face and smiles to you with the biggest, sharpest grin you’ve ever seen from anyone before she hugs you with her strong arms. You can hardly breathe. “Thank you! I’ll make sure you won’t regret this, punk!” She lifts you into the air while hugging you, making your feet squirm for purchase of the ground again.

 

After a while longer, she sets you down and you suddenly feel the need to head inside and sit down. You invite her inside, guiding her up the stairs to your room. After fumbling with your keys, you eventually unlock the door and head inside, ushering your new roommate inside as well. The main room doesn’t seem all too special; it was one of those palette apartments, with a kitchen and main room combination, with the bathroom and two bedrooms down a nearby hallway. Sadly, there weren’t any single bedroom ones, otherwise you would’ve gotten that instead, though the spare bedroom made for a good storage area.

 

Kicking her boots on the wall just outside the door in the hallway, she steps inside. To her, the sight of an actual house after having to live in temporary tents for so long was a welcome change; the warmth especially so. She immediately kicks off her boots and walks past you, opting to pass out on the couch in the middle of the main room, against a nearby wall. “Aaahhhh… Man, this place is perfect! Maybe I should’ve asked sooner!” She states, looking over to you. “... Oh, uh, sorry. I’m just excited to finally be inside someplace warm.”

 

You wave her off, smirking at her. “You’re completely fine. I understand how it is. Living in a tent for a while can make you miss actual furniture.” It wouldn’t be the only time you’ve sympathised with someone for this reason, though that was a story for another time. “And hey, you can protect the house while I’m gone-” You were going to make a comment on her being similar to a guard dog, but then you had to deftly dodge a pillow being thrown at you nearing Mach 1. You fail, but only barely, it clipping your arm. “Yeesh, I was kidding! Lighten up!”

 

She was sitting up now, glaring at you before smirking and laying back down. “I know, kid. I was just messing with ya. Oh, uh, could you get that pillow though? It was comfy…” She asks a little sheepishly, looking off to the side. You roll your eyes and grab the pillow from the hallway, where it managed to bounce, before throwing it back at her. “Thank you.”

 

With a sigh, you finally take off your own shoes and stretch, unaware of the eyes staring at you. When you stop, you notice your roommate looking to you somewhat oddly. You speak up, “What?”

 

She smirks. “Well, if we’re being honest, I was gonna ask if you had anywhere I could sleep, but I think I’m happy with this couch-”

 

“Nah, it’s fine. This apartment came with two bedrooms.” You respond, walking towards the hallway and flicking on the light to the second room. There’s a few boxes strewn around, but nothing too major.

 

She suddenly sits up, looking to you incredulously. “Seriously? What, were you planning on picking me up sometime or something?” She smirks, then laughs when you tense up and blush. “I’m just pushing your buttons, relax! But admittedly, that’s really convenient.”

 

You relax, then nod. “Yeah, it was the only one available on this side of town. It pays off when it doesn’t take long to get from here to work, in my opinion.” You eventually see her stand up and walk her way over, looking inside the otherwise-barren room, with a simple bed, nightstand, desk, and a few boxes next to the window. Seems rather clean, much to her surprise. “Plus, with you here, it’ll hopefully be easier to help pay for!”

 

She walks inside and immediately flops over onto the soft mattress, small specks of dust fluttering into the air. Luckily, she doesn’t seem concerned by this. Maybe Frisk told them about the difference between monster and organic ‘dust’. “This is perfect. Thanks, [Anon].” She states, stretching on the bed.

 

You nod and smile simply. “Not a problem. After all, what’re friends for?” You respond, turning to get some extra sheets from your bedroom, along with the pillows you stole from the room. You liked having tons of pillows, but you’d assume she also likes having something to rest her head on. When you come back and try to open the semi-closed door, though-

 

“HEY! CLOSE THE DOOR, PUNK!” She slams a nearby box against the door, immediately closing it in front of you. Jeez, why didn’t she say she was gonna close it? With a sigh, you simply leave the sheets and the pillow by her door before speaking up, talking through the door.

 

“Sorry! I was just coming back to give you some pillows and such. If you’d like, I can help you get all your stuff tomorrow.” You’d say, before turning back around and heading to your own room, where you happily undress and flop over onto the bed. Time for bed, you reckoned.

  
You kinda miss the pillows already, but on well. At least it’s for a good cause.


	11. New Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this time, except for some furniture moving, plot(?), and more fluff!
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated, and thank you for reading!
> 
> Note: I do not own Undertale.

Once again, another peaceful morning descends upon Petalsburg. It seems almost commonplace with this town, as if the sun’s shining especially bright for the citizens of this particular town. Of course, with a new day came the resounding alarm of your phone, vibrating incessantly over on your nightstand nearby. After a while, you groan, roll over onto your side, and grab your phone to turn the alarm off.

 

You succeed, and the chirpy music is silenced in your hand by your finger-swipe. Sleepily, you crawl over to the side of your bed, sweep your legs over the side, and get up to stretch. Your bones creak and crack as you do your morning stretches, your mind waking up alongside your body as you do so.

 

You proceed to get dressed inside of your room, as there’s no telling if your new roommate’s awake and out front, and you decide that not becoming any more embarrassed today than you were yesterday is today’s goal. Dark green khakis, light green button-up shirt, and a brown leather belt accentuate your lack of care for how ‘uniform’ your uniform feels, admiring how comfy it always felt, and continues to feel. You slip on your dark brown ranger boots and step out your bedroom door, ready for the new day.

 

As you walk down the hallway to the living room, you can’t help but notice that you can hear your old teapot fuming off near the kitchen. At least you think it’s yours, as you had one stowed away in one of the boxes in the storage-bedroom. As if to confirm your suspicion, as you walk into the main room of the apartment, you can see a bed-headed, sleepy-eyed Undyne, in her clothes from the prior night, just getting up to go get the kettle. You decide to get it for her, along with your own cup, and she soon sees you doing so and sits back down.

 

“He-eeeeey, squirt…” She yawns mid-sentence already, looking over to you. Oddly enough, she already has her eyepatch on as well, as if she hadn’t taken it off when you had gotten home. “Thanks, I was about to go get that… Sleep well?” She didn’t seem much for conversation, but that was fine. You gently pour the hot water into the cup in her hands, filling it up a bit from the brim, before you take a seat across from her and fill your own cup up, the tea bag inside infusing the water as you head back. 

 

“Mhm! I always do.” Good thing you were a morning person, as it didn’t take you long to cheer up after getting up and out of bed. “Though I slept especially well last night… Probably ‘cause of how hard we danced.” You chuckle under your breath, eventually making your way back over to the table with some sugar and a spoon, stirring said sugar into your tea. Why do you have tea? … Why not? Every house should have at least a box, you reason with yourself. And a kettle.

 

“Mmm… That’s good, then.” Undyne muses, a small smirk playing across her scaled face as she gently blows on her cup. “Mind passing that stuff over here when you get a chance? That’d be great.” She’d ask of you as you stir the last of the sugar in your tea away, eyes focused on her.

 

“Sure thing,” you respond, eventually tapping the spoon above your cup and handing the two items over to her. The rest of the morning goes on without much else happening, the conversation between the two of you dying down after a while. Once you both put your dishes away, you and Undyne walk down the stairs and head off to the park, the gentle chill of the morning air swirling around you as the two of you walk down the sidewalks and streets of the still-stirring city.

 

Within minutes, you find yourselves nearing the park gate, and the monster’s temporary residence. Your roommate speaks up. “So, how’re we gonna get all of my stuff over to your apartment, [Anon]? Just walk it all over?” She asks, looking around. True, it might be a daunting task, but you had an idea.

 

“Nah, I think Mr. Kinley has a truck we can borrow. We can just pack everything up and put it in there, assuming he allows it.” You offer, which Undyne soon accepts and gently noogies you for being smart about this. With a wince, you are released from your headlock and quickly walk your way over to the park center, opening the door and heading inside. Of course, Mr. Kinley’s already getting to work filing and signing papers he receives each morning. You speak up to get his attention. “Good morning, Mr. Kinley! Say, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of ya.”

 

Your boss, the kind man he is, notices your arrival and gives a friendly smile and wave. “Hey there, [Anon!] Good to see ya! And shoot, I’m just filing away today’s mail.” He’d state, looking to you with the same kindness he’s given you since you started working here.

 

“Awesome! So, I was wondering if you could let me borrow the company truck to drop off a monster’s belonging’s over at my house, as one of them are living with me now-” As you speak your mind to Mr. Kinley, you see him look at you funny. “... Sir?” You respond to the silent question.

 

“A monster? Living with you? Heh, you sure have come a long way since last week, I’d say. But sure thing! Just remember to stop by the mayor’s office sometime today to make sure you get the proper paper’s done up, as monsters are still a bit of a legal grey area at the moment. Even if they’re people just like the rest of us...” He recommends after his grumbling about laws, tossing you the keys without a second thought.

 

“Thank you, sir, for the advice and your permission!” You smile gleefully, then head out the door. As this past week has been really slow for the park, you haven’t had to do much work, especially yesterday, but the monsters made up for it by paying your boss in gold, so it all worked out in the end. You get in the truck, start it up, and drive over to the monster settlement to meet up with Undyne.

 

As you make your way over, you can see a few of the many monsters walking around between the huge tents, as if they’re all already awake and alert. You felt bad this was their only settlement for the time being, but you understood why, even if it was kind of a crappy reason. Much like many ‘races’ beforehand, these poor beings’ll have to get through the prejudice of today’s society before they’ll be getting anywhere, and that may take a while, knowing humans…

 

As you wait just outside Undyne’s tent, you decide it’s best to turn the truck off and head on over, to help her get everything packed up and put inside. As you walk on over, you can hear a passing conversation between two voices you recall hearing before, slowing your pace to listen.

 

“S-so you’re moving in with this r-random human? A-are you sure about this, Undyne…?”

 

“Al, Frisk is a random human and we get along just fine! Plus, this guy acts rather nice, and they seem to know what they’re doing. Something about them just seems… Approachable. Besides, they need help, and you said you wanted me to help out more humans.”

 

“T-that’s true! I-I’m just looking out f-for you, is all…”

 

“Plus, don’t tell them, but...” 

 

The next part from Undyne seems to be a whisper, for some unknown reason, and you can’t hear what they’re saying next. With no response from Alphys to follow up, you decide now’s the best moment to make your presence known. You stomp your boots against the ground, looking around to make sure there’s noone looking at you funny as you enter the tent. “I’m here! Sorry that took so long.”

 

“Oh, hey punk! You’re fine, me and Alphys were just having a bit of a talk.” Undyne smiles, while Alphys- … Is blushing…? Eh, it’s probably nothing. “Ready to pack all my stuff back to your place?”

 

“Sure thing, Undyne! The truck’s just out behind the tent, so it should be a heck of alot easier.” You smile, soon following her over to one of the many boxes. It doesn’t take long, as the two of you make for a good work force, while Alphys occasionally helps out with the small stuff. It’s cute, seeing her so eager to help out her friend like this. Eventually, every box is snugly secured in the back of the truck, and a tarp’s been fastened over it as per law.

 

Undyne smiles to you once more, patting your back roughly. “Nice work, punk! I’m surprised you could carry so much so fast!” She laughs, an elbow on your shoulder. Alphys smiles up to you two from the other side, seemingly happy, and it feels like you’ve been inducted into their little ‘family’ of sorts. It’s kind of nice, if you’re being honest…

 

Eventually, you and your roommate wave goodbye to Alphys and get inside the truck, pulling up and out of the park to your house. What is usually only a fifteen minute walk becomes a five minute drive, and mid-way through fiddling with the radio you’re back home. You sigh, then park and exit the truck, Undyne already in the back unpacking stuff from the truck.

 

With your help, even with a stairway in your way, you eventually put everything up and inside the apartment room. You’re winded from the experience, but you’ll live. Your roomie, meanwhile, is relaxing on the couch nearby, feet on the small table in front of it. You huff, eventually making your way over to it and sitting down alongside her. Sure, you had work, but you could spend a bit of time relaxing.

 

She smirks at you, sliding an arm around your shoulder to tug you a bit closer. You decide not to argue, resting your head on her shoulder gently, your eyes falling to her chest, rising and falling in time with her breaths. It’s a comforting sight, and within a few minutes, you end up passing out against her, her heartbeat from her shoulder/neck lulling you to sleep.

  
With your last waking thoughts, you muse the idea she was trying to be romantic. Pssh, yeah right.


	12. New Roommate pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special note at the end of this regarding NSFW stuff! If you wanna have fun with the fish, read to the end!

After what felt like a few hours, but in all reality she couldn’t stay still for that long (as much as she’d like to), she unfortunately had to wake up the cute human on her arm. She could watch them sleep all day if they’d let her, but now wasn’t the time. With a gentle shake, she tries to get them to wake. “Psst… Hey, nerd…” She speaks softly, smiling a small smile down to them. After a bit more shaking, you eventually wake up, eyes fluttering a little in defiance as you look around. 

 

Eventually, you notice where you are, who you’re with, and what exactly you’re leaning against and promptly stand up straight, a reddened expression a mile wide across your face. She laughs and reassuringly pats your shoulder. “Hey bud, don’t worry about it. We all get tired after a little menial labor.” Her grin stays across her face, though it comes off as more mocking than genuine. Regardless, you huff and roll your eyes. 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” You retort, even if it sounds a bit forced. “Anyways, do you have anything else we need to get? Otherwise, I need to get back to work.” You mention, straightening out your uniform. You don’t mean to come off as rude, but you can’t help but make it sound a bit so. Though luckily, your roommate doesn’t mind.

 

“Nah, that’s everything! I’m probably just gonna sit back and kick it here while you’re gone.” She winks (as much as one can with a missing eye,) and dons another toothy smirk, leaning back against the arm of the couch, her legs hovering over the other side. “Though I’m gonna miss not having a teddy bear to sleep against.~” She teases, her grin growing on her scaled features.

 

Thoroughly embarrassed, you storm out the front door, completely and utterly defeated. It’s funny, usually you’re better at staying cool under pressure, but there’s just something about the way she acts around you… You’d muse one of many thoughts running through your mind right now, but you decide to muse the thought of going back to work. Key in pocket, you unlock the truck, start it up, and head back to the park.

 

***

 

As your roommate heads out the door, you continue to recline against the couch. Not that you were tired; you’d gotten plenty of rest when they decided to take a snooze on your shoulder (which was really cute in hindsight, you’d let them do it again). You were just sorta… Bored. And alone, now that they were heading back to their job over at the park. Laying down in the, admittedly comfy, couch they had, you start to think. ‘There’s gotta be something to do around here… Besides watch TV, of course,’ you think, eye wandering around the apartment building.

 

Of course, you could take a shower. You don’t think they’d mind if you borrowed one of their towels, as yours were still in the boxes you had brought back. That’s another thing; you could unpack everything into your new room, as there were at least eight boxes of clothes, armor, and amenities you could put away around the place. It’d also give you a bit better of an opportunity to familiarize yourself with their stuff. 

 

As you thought this over, you’d eventually smell yourself. You wonder how you can without a visible nose, but you can, and you almost want to barf down the sink. It’s a wonder your friend didn’t smell it. And with that said, you decide now’s the best time to take a shower, and then afterwards you can get everything set up in your new room, and while you’re at it you can also clean your clothes! It was a win-win!

 

With a quick step forward, you get onto your feet and head down the hallway to your room, where you’d set all the boxes along with your roomie. You’d start opening them up to look for your towels and a spare set of clothes, flinging out a few things here and there while searching. “Jeez, why didn’t I just label these boxes when I-”

 

… You suddenly feel a bit stupid. You look along the sides at the labels you put on them until you found ‘Clothes’ and ripped the box open, picking and setting out some nice, casual clothes for once you were out. You’d also find your towels and shower supplies, bringing those out along with you. Man, these used to be Alphys’ favorites…

 

You quickly dismiss the thought and sigh, getting up and stretching with your supplies in tow. You find your way over to the bathroom and set your stuff down on the toilet, your shampoo, scale cream and conditioner in the rather-nice-for-an-apartment shower, letting your hair down and taking off your eyepatch before hopping inside.

 

***

 

Yet another boring but safe day at the park, is what you’d like to say to yourself as you scurry around the monster settlement. Of course, nothing could be easy when you have almost a town’s worth of monsters to clean up after and help with, which is easier said than done. Even with the odd bit of help from the local residents, or the refusal of help from others that were ‘more than capable of handling things themselves’, it still felt as though you had a lot to do.

 

You didn’t mind, though. It was rather nice; a welcome change of pace from usual. Today, you had to help pick up everything from the night prior, and get everything that wasn’t eaten into ice boxes for later. In addition, you also needed to go up into the forest later and do a few things near the mountain, as well as it being the day to mow. All things considered, you had your work cut out for you, but it wasn’t anything a determined human couldn’t handle…!

 

The nap from earlier in the day, though, is what really kept your energy high. Just that extra hour of sleep encouraged you to continue moving, even if you had embarrassed yourself in front of Undyne in the process. It wasn’t that you didn’t  _ like _ her, after all! She’s been really nice to you the past few days, to say nothing of offering to help you out at home, it’s just… you sorta wish you could help her out a bit more with things.

 

Regardless, though, the day slowly winds down and you end up getting to the end of your work day in record ‘time’. ‘Time’ being irrelevant, as it just seemed to fly by as soon as you got to mowing. The park had enough money to afford one of those industrial lawn-mowers a while back, and ever since then, you’ve cut your mowing time into quarters without that older model you had to start up and push around. Sure, by the end your rump was vibrating harder than a Temmie you saw following you around the day after The Barrier was broken, but it was better than your legs nearly giving out halfway home.

 

Speaking of, as soon as you were done, your boss had given you the OK to head home! Thank goodness, too, as your feet were still killing you. You had to walk a quarter-hour still, but at least it was better than what you had to do most of the day. You braved your aches and pains and strode all the way back to your apartment, stomping up the stairs to bring a bit of feeling back into your legs before you finally got inside and splayed yourself out on the couch, groaning into a pillow your face fell on.

 

As if on cue, you could hear a door opening and footsteps heading your way. “Hey [Anon]. Have fun at work?” The unmistakeable voice asks, and you could feel an eye looking down at you from over the couch. “Man, you look awful.”

 

You mumble a ‘thanks’ through the pillow and turn over to look at her, immediately finding your eyes drawn to her… well, lack-of-one. Specifically, she doesn’t have her eyepatch on… If you’re being honest, she looks better without it. “... O-oh, uh. Yeah, it was fun. Had to mow the entire park, got to help cleanup from last night. Et cetera.” You decide to lay on your back, eyes to her and the ceiling. “What about you? Find something to do while I was gone?”

 

“Eventually, yeah.” She responds, arms crossed in front of herself as she stared down at your face. “I ended up taking a shower shortly after you left, then organized all my stuff I packed up into my room.” She yawns, eventually moving around to the front of the couch before moving your legs over and under the coffee table, sitting down on the other end. She stretches in her seat, then leans back and looks to the remote. 

 

“... Wanna watch some anime?”

  
“As if you have to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I was wondering how to approach the subject of NSFW content in this story. Either;
> 
> \- Most, if not all of it, is treated as non-canon to the story itself and shall be posted in a different 'story'.
> 
> OR
> 
> \- All of it IS canon, and shall be posted in the story proper with edited tags.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think! Meanwhile, I'm gonna be writing about that shower scene...


	13. As The Week Goes By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still undecided on NSFW content in this story, but I'll try to have an answer by next chapter or so. For now, enjoy!

After your friend-turned-roommate Undyne moved in, it feels like the days have gotten longer, but in a good way. She’s filled the empty space in your apartment, and has slowly found herself trusting you more and more with time. Sure, she’s still a tad skeptical about other humans, but you and Frisk? Possibly the best of the bunch, to her anyways. It’s been a week now since she made her way into your household, and since you signed the papers to allow a monster to live with yourself, and it’s around this time that you finally get back from work to greet her.

 

Usually she likes to go out and visit Alphys and her friends whenever you’re gone, opting to walk to work with you. Speaking of work, it’s recently been picking up now that people’re getting more used to monsters out and around town. The park’s seeing more use by people, some you know, some new and from out of town, though it seems many of the out-of-town people have been beneficiaries and important people that want to help the monsters, which is always a good thing.

 

Though there’s also been sightings of… Less savory people out and around the park, mainly ones looking to disrupt the peaceful co-existance with monsters poor Papyrus has been fighting for. It’s gotten so bad that Frisk, the poor kid, has been drafted into the park force by Mr. Kinley to be able to get said people out of the settlement, as he’s one of the few that any of these jacks listen to… Even if they don’t speak much. Ironic, in that sense.

 

Regardless, things’ve been slowing down enough at work that your boss has given you the last hour or so off, and seeing as how it’s dinnertime, you decide to surprise your roommate with your above-subpar cooking knowledge and skills. That is, if she hasn’t already eaten while over there… After another short walk, you’re eventually at your front door, and with a twist of the lock on your door, you’re inside. You take a quick detour into your room to change out of your uniform and into a pair of sweatpants and a loose-fitting shirt. Just how you like it; lazy and casual. Though as you head over to the kitchen, you spy something out of the corner of your eye-

 

“* hey there. nice place. so this must be where undyne’s living now…” blurts out the short, hoodied skeleton, sitting down at the table alongside the kitchen, feet up on the table. You could feel your eye twitch.

 

“... Sans? What’re you doing in here? And how’d you get inside my house!?” You yell out, looking to the bag of bones incredulously. You weren’t exactly mad; just confused and a bit befuddled.

 

“* you left the door unlocked.” He points a mittened hand over to said door boredly, which was slightly ajar, just as he pointed out. You crease the middle between your eyebrows with your fingers.

 

“... Okay, I’ll give you that one.” With a huff, you make your way over to said door and close it, not bothering to lock it as you already had a guest inside. “So, you still haven’t answered my other question.” You eventually retort, going over to your fridge to see what you have inside that you could make something with. It’s been awhile since you last made breakfast for dinner…

 

“* well, i just wanted to come by and see how things were going for ya. undyne’s always talking about how ‘cozy’ it is living with you.” The skeleton lazes even harder, if that’s even possible, essentially sinking into the chair. “* and i gotta admit, she ain’t wrong.”

 

You roll your eyes at his excuse, picking out a carton of eggs, a loaf of bread, milk, and some cinnamon from the cupboard before setting it all out nearby. “Yeah right, and I’m making scrambled egg sandwiches. Tell me what’s  _ really _ up.” You respond, grabbing a bowl and a fork, preparing everything to make dinner for the night.

 

Sans seems to sweat a little, though you wonder how he can even sweat without skin. “* jeez, am i that easy to read? fine, you caught me. i came by to tell you something.” He’d eventually stand up from the chair, what a shocker, and walk over to you. Once he’s close enough, he motions for you to kneel down a bit, as you’re taller than him by default. You respond in kind, and he whispers into your ear.

 

“* take good care of undyne for us, will ya? alphys has been worried sick about her ever since she left to live with you. she had me come over to see if she’s in good hands, not that she don’t trust ya or nuthin’.”

 

Hearing these words made you tense up a bit, but you’d eventually relax. You should’ve known poor Alphys’d take this the hardest, it just didn’t occur to you up until now. With a sigh, you frown a bit, then nod over to Sans. “That’s fair. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner to her…” You respond, shyly rubbing your arm.

 

“* hey, it’s fine buddy. you have me as your backup now, so she’ll be a lot less concerned now that she knows her friend’s in good hands.” He dons another one of those smirks of his, and puts a bony arm around your shoulder. “* plus, between me, you and the floorboards? you two make for a good couple.” His left socket winks at you in kind.

 

Wait, did he just…? “W-we’re not a couple!” You blurt out, but you’re suddenly down one skeleton and up a whole lot of silence. You look around to see if he went off anywhere, but you soon conclude you were either hallucinating or he’s really fast. Regardless, his last words linger in your thoughts longer than you’d like them to. Did he really think you two were a couple? You just live together! After all, there’s no way she’d actually like someone like you…

 

During your mind’s rant, you steadily went to work on dinner. You battered the bread, throwing each piece onto the skillet with a resounding, yet satisfying ‘plop! sizzle…’ Every few minutes, you’d check the undersides to see if they’re browned, then turn them over if they were. It was always fun to make french toast, which is, if one couldn’t guess, what you were making!

 

After a few more minutes, you could hear Undyne’s signature footsteps trudge up towards the floor their apartment was on. Just in time, too, as the french toast for her and yourself were just about done (along with the extra pieces you made with the leftover egg and milk for tomorrow’s breakfast)! You happily take them out of the pan and put them onto two nearby plates, the other pieces going onto another plate which is swiftly wrapped in plastic wrap and put inside the nearby fridge.

 

With a swiftness you didn’t think you had in you, you set the plates down at the table the skeleton was once sitting at, wiping off the spot where his feet where (your spot, of course), before going off to get some silverware. You put everything down just as you hear the door open, and breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“Hey punk, I’m home!” Undyne yells out into the house, looking around. She eventually closes the door, slides her shoes off, and walks in. She sniffs the air, a small smile on her face. “Mmm… Smells good in here. Did ya make something for me?”

 

You’d eventually come into view, a smile and a wave greeting her sight. “Welcome home! I wanted to surprise you a bit, so I decided to make dinner for you!” You make a small gesture over to the spread in front of the two of you; nice, sweet french toast with a glass of milk and orange juice to compliment either side of the plate, alongside some ham from the other night, as it seemed fitting. Surprising what one can do in about thirty minutes or so!

 

Her face brightens up considerably upon not only seeing you, but what you’ve made for the both of you. “Dang, looks amazing! I’m impressed, squirt!” She grins, walking herself over to your side before putting you in a headlock, ruffling your hair. You squirm under her arm, somewhat embarrassed even though she’s done this before. After that was done, she lets you go and sits down across from you where her plate was set up. “Thank you, by the way. Forget if I mentioned that.” She smirks to you sweetly before digging in, not one to wait if good food’s in front of them.

 

With a sigh, you smile back. “Hey, it’s the least I could do.” You’d say, happily join her in the stuffing of one another’s face, slicing your breakfast-turned-dinner into squares before drowning the whole thing in syrup, enjoying every piece. Admittedly, it turned out well, much to your own surprise! And hers, as she seems to be enjoying the french toast just as much as yourself.

 

The evening goes by without much else happening after dinner, the both of you vegging out on the couch after putting your plates and glasses in the sink. This is mainly what your days consisted of once you were done eating, as there wasn’t much else either of you could, nor wanted, to do. I mean, you  _ could _ just sit on your rump in your room and use your computer all day, but you feel as though that isn’t fair for your roommate, so you often opt to just see what’s on TV and relax together.

 

… Together. This word, it haunts your mind for a few moments, thoughts lingering around until they settle on why you’re thinking of this word. You discreetly look over to Undyne, just in time to see her right eye looking at you. She quickly switches it back over to the TV, trying to pretend it was only an aside glance.

 

You’re starting to see things, you reason with yourself. With a yawn, you lean over onto the arm of the couch, slumped onto your hand, chin in palm. Though when you soon catch your roommate doing the same thing, when all of a sudden you feel them flop over onto your lap head-first.

 

Startled, you look down to them, sitting up straight now. “Undyne? Are you alright?” You ask, and they soon sit up as well, a dark blue-ish tint on their cheeks. … Wait, are they blushing? 

 

“Oh, s-sorry, squirt. I was just, uh… Tired! Yeah, really stinkin’ tired! And I thought the armrest was over here!” She gestures to you, then chuckles nervously. This isn’t like her, you think to yourself. Lost in thought, she eventually realizes you’re staring at her and makes another aside glance. “... What’re you staring at, punk?” She retorts, snapping you out of your own trance.

 

“Oh, uh, nothing. Sorry.” You respond, eventually laying back against the couch, sighing. Meanwhile, those words Sans said earlier are starting to ring in your head a bit. But there’s still no way she could actually like you, after all! You two were so different, you reasoned with yourself. And even if you weren’t, she probably still has other options-

 

You could feel a sudden weight on your shoulder. When you look over, your vision is met with blue and red, illuminated only by a passing commercial on the TV. With a small sigh, you simply continue to recline against the couch, an arm sliding over around her shoulder.

  
Eventually, you rest your head against hers. Your doubts could wait another hour or two. For now, you were content with enjoying your roommate’s presence.


	14. Of Fish Monsters and Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I decided to take a break from the story to get my creative juices flowing. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Night passes, day comes, and another morning soon supplements the lives of our two ‘protagonists’, one of whom is just waking up from an amazing rest. This, of course, is you, whom is just now getting up and out of bed, stretching and yawning as light filters into the room from the nearby window. You rub your eyes and look around, as if trying to get your bearings.

 

… Huh. You don’t remember going to your bedroom… In fact, you don’t remember falling asleep in the first place! All you can really remember is watching some TV with your roommate, then-

 

Eventually, the pieces fall together and your mind starts to work out what had happened. Or, at least, how you think it happened; you fell asleep on the couch alongside Undyne, she must’ve woken up before you could, and decided to haul you off to bed. As if to confirm your suspicion, you soon hear a knock on your door, followed up by the person in question opening it up anyways before you say anything. “Good morning, nerd!” She grins toothily, walking her way over to you. Good thing you’re still in your clothes from last night…

 

“Ah! H-hey there, Undyne! Sleep well?” You’d ask of her, a faint bit of embarrassment flashing over you as you look to the woman. Soon enough, she gives a small, but wonderful-sounding laugh and pats your shoulder, looking down to you as you sit on your bed.

 

“Fuhuhu! Of course I did, [Anon]! I’m the one that sound be asking you this.” She grinned, blinking at you. Or was that a wink? You couldn’t really tell too well, what with only one eye to work with, but you soon deduce it was, indeed, a wink, as she soon pats your shoulder again. “After all, you did lean all over me like we’re more than buds.”

 

“H-hey! You did the exact same thing, though!” You respond, your face a small shade of crimson. You tried to not let her teasing get to you, but it’s becoming more and more difficult the more she does it, and you’re not quite sure why… Maybe you’re oblivious? Who knows. Though once you respond with this fact, she’s quick to back off, her own face a light display of dark blue.

 

“... Ngh, good point, squirt. Alright, alright, my bad.” She looks away shyly, still addressing you before she turns back around and waves to you. “Anyways, I’m gonna go get dressed. Sorry to have bugged ya.” She soon heads back to her room, opening and closing the door across from yours. Meanwhile, you’re left to your own devices… Though you’re mainly curious why in the heck she did that.

 

***

 

The rest of the day, and the next few days after that, were relatively uneventful, even the weekend. Well, at least until Thursday evening rolled by, when Sans and Alphys had proclaimed to Undyne and yourself (whom was coming over to help her out with some heavy-lifting) that they were now dating, much to both your own and your roommate’s heavy surprise. Truth be told, neither of you expected such a thing, period! Except maybe yourself, ever since Sans came by the other day, but that’s neither here nor there.

 

“You’re WHAT!?” Undyne exclaims, though it seems to be more in happiness than in shock. You soon join her, as the both of you look to the new couple.

 

“* yup, you heard right kiddo. me and alphys decided, after a while of being on the surface, that we were made for each other, and we’d be better off together. isn’t that right?” Sans smiles, even more so than his usual grins, at his newfound ‘soulmate’. You giggle at your own pun internally.

 

Alphys, meanwhile, is blushing up a storm, tightly gripping onto Sans’ left hand with both of her own. “Y-yeah! We have so much in c-common! W-we’re both scientists, we both love b-being lazy, we’re b-both cripplingly depressed…” She notes the similarities off. Sans winces at that last one, but doesn’t say anything. “A-and we both like anime!”

 

“... Well I’ll be,” You say once she’s done. “I’m happy to hear the both of you are going steady now, then!” With a grin, you gently pat both of their shoulders, though you have to lean down a bit to do so. “I hope you both enjoy each other’s time together.” Meanwhile, Undyne’s still sorta stunned by the whole thing. You aren’t surprised, though you  _ are _ a bit surprised when she puts on a grin and pats her friend’s back.

 

“I never thought I’d see the day, Al! You have no clue how happy I am, for the both of you!” Undyne smiled rather joyfully, forced or not you couldn’t tell, as she hugged them both once you were done patting their shoulders. “And Sans, I didn’t think ya had it in ya! I thought you’d just stay lazy and single forever!” She grinned, gently noogie-ing his skull while Alphys beamed up at her friend.

 

“* eheh, yeah, it’d be a shame if i was bonely forever. guess i don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Sans would reply, Undyne groaning at the pun and putting the skeleton down, you shrug as you’ve heard this one before, and Alphys just giggles cutely. “* oh come on undyne, it’s tibia expected of me.”

 

Undyne eventually just sorta groans and rolls with the puns, if only for her friend, before the both of you end up going back to your usual duties, helping Alphys, along with Undyne, with the heavy lifting around her tent. You were still processing what had happened, but you think that, all in all, this was a good thing. It meant Alphys would have someone to talk with, to nerd out with, and to help with when she started worrying about Undyne.

 

The rest of the day goes by without much more happening, and eventually you return back to your apartment on the outskirts of the town, tired to the bone. … Heh, Sans might like that one. You sigh and flop down onto the couch once again, as was almost customary after a day’s work, rolling onto your side before getting up, sitting up, and turning on the television. Not long after you got in, Undyne’d soon follow, opening up the door carefully, as she learned a few times it wasn’t a good idea to kick it open, before joining you alongside the couch.

 

***

 

You joined your nerdy roommate on the couch, having gotten inside just moments after they did. Without a second thought, you sling an arm over their side and nestle yourself on their shoulder, smiling over to them. “Man, what a day, huh? Not every day your best friend finds an interest in someone to the point where they become a couple.” You comment, looking over to them as they flip through the channels on the TV.

 

“Y-yeah, eheh. I never would’ve guessed the two of them’d be that close…” The human comments, blushing a bit at the arm over their shoulder. Man, they’re so cute when they get all flustered. To be honest, you loved seeing them like this every day, seeming so energetic and friendly and outgoing… It made you feel something. You weren’t exactly sure what, but the only person that made you feel like this beforehand was Alphys. Maybe…

 

You think it over a little, as they’re distracted both by your arm and what’s on TV. They always seemed so nervous around you, and you weren’t sure why. Perhaps they aren’t around girls very often, and that might be the case; they seem kinda like a shut-in, for the most part. Or maybe your suspicions are correct. Only one way to find out, you guess...

 

“Hey, uh, [Anon]?” You speak up over the companionable silence and the noise of the television, looking over to them. “Mind if I ask you something?”

 

They perk up as they hear you, then look over to you. “Huh? Oh, uh, not at all! Shoot!” They give a bright smile towards you, despite what you were about to ask them.

 

“This might sound… a bit silly, but it’s been bugging me since earlier this morning.” You softly look over to them, turning your head to theirs. “... Do you, well… Do you like me?”

 

They just kinda stare at you like you asked them something obvious. “Pff, of course I do, Undyne! Why else would I accept your offer to live with me?” They soon reply, not understanding the gravity of the question. Maybe you worded it wrong…

 

“N-no, not like that. I mean… Do you LIKE like me?” You emphasise the first like more than the second in hopes that they get it. You decide to elaborate a little more. “As in… Would you, uhm… B-be my lover, if given the chance?”

 

This seems to get your point across, much to the dismay of the human, who’s first reaction is to look at you in a confused manner… Then in shock. “Wait, you mean…? W-wait, ME!?” They soon reply, eyes wide and staring at you incredulously with yet another of their cute blushes across their cheeks. “I-I mean- this is so sudden, I don’t-”

 

You frown at their befuddlement, looking away dejectedly while sighing. “I’m sorry, I just… I’ve been thinking about you a lot since you’ve been letting me live with you. You’re always just so nice to me, and you always help me out a lot. And seeing my best friend get together with someone, it just kinda…” You fiddle with your thumbs, not noticing they’re looking directly at you now. “It makes me want to try and make a move, too. And you’re one of the few people I know that really care for me, and I care about you, too. You always manage to put a smile on my face when I’m having it rough, and-”

 

You’re cut off rather suddenly by your roommate- no, [Anon] embracing you close from the side, head on your shoulder, a few tears sliding down their beaming face, aimed at you. “Say no more. I-I’d love to.” They bury their face into you, the grin they were sporting infectiously sliding up onto your face as you hug them back happily, holding them tightly in your embrace as you start feeling something you haven’t really felt before, up until now.

  
Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait much longer. You are now lovers alongside Undyne! I thought this' d be what I needed to really get the ball rolling, so let's hope things pick up from here!


	15. LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for making you guys wait, so here's a small, fluffy chapter to tantalize you for next week~
> 
> Enjoy!

It all happened so fast, you… you weren’t sure how it all managed to connect to where you were now. Wrapped up in the embrace of the fish monster you oh-so coveted, laying down together on the couch, watching whatever was going on with the TV in front of you, though not really paying attention. Your back was to her, and her once hardened and stand-offish attitude was replaced with a side of her you’ve never truly seen before, one of loving care and affection.

 

Your cheeks couldn’t stop the burning rush that seemed attracted to them, which only intensified as Undyne nuzzled under the crook of your neck. You feel her  heartbeat through your back, coupled with your own in what feels like a wonderful beat of a drum, contemplating turning around to join her, but your thoughts soon scatter when she starts to pepper your neck with gentle, affectionate kisses. You scrunch your neck instinctively in response, but soon relax it some when you start yearning for them again.

 

The both of you would probably spend all night like this, but you both know you need to sleep. And as comfy as the couch was (read as: it isn’t), you’d both more prefer the comfort of your own beds. Undyne, first to concede to your mutual needs, releases you from her grasp, allowing you to get up and help her up from the couch in turn by grabbing her hand and pulling her towards you. It was only when you were going back to your room that you realize neither of you’ve let go of each other’s hands. “... Undyne?”   
  
“Huh? Oh, uh, sorry.” She slowly retracts her hand from your grasp, looking to you sheepishly. “Uh… Hey, would you mind if I-”

 

“Join me in my room tonight?” You finish her sentence for her, seeming to know just what she wanted. Her cheeks grow a slight tingle of dark blue, which was quite a nice look on her, you’d have to admit. Wordlessly, she nods, soon following you suit into the room with a small grin on her face. Man, she’s so cute…

 

Once the two of you were inside, you turned to her and immediately thought about a complication. “Oh, uh…” You speak up, Undyne looking over to you in kind. “One small problem, though…”

 

“Let me guess,” she speaks up. “You sleep in your underwear.”

 

You immediately gulp, feeling something crawl up your back. You aren’t sure what, but it was a quick sensation and you feel as though this won’t be the last time it happens. Without saying a word, you nod your head and hang it in defeat. Even if the two of you’re dating now, you can’t help but feel ashamed to show her your body-

 

“Well? I want to see it.” She’d speak up, walking closer to you. “I mean, it’s not like it’s THAT big of a deal. We’re a couple, right? It’s going to happen eventually, and…” You could see her pause, looking off to the right, then back to you. “... To be honest? I’m kind of excited. I bet you look amazing. So don’t be embarrassed, punk!”

 

… For some reason or another, this calms you significantly. With a small breath, you look back up to her and smile. “Alright. I won’t be.” And with that, you’d strip down to your underwear in front of the woman, occasionally looking over to see her face. It’s funny how, despite saying that, she looks away for the most part, but when she does look over to you and your eyes connect, her face lights up in an adorable manner. How can someone be this cute…!?

 

Eventually, you’re down to your basics, and you let your girlfriend get an eyeful before you slip under the covers, still somewhat embarrassed about the whole situation. She looks around a bit, as if to confirm it’s just the two of you in the room, before she strips down herself. Wait, doesn’t she have sleepwear-

 

You’re cut out of your staring by her tossing her black tank-top at your face, hitting it and blinding you temporarily. You try and blow it out of your face like a stray hair, but you eventually grab it and toss it over to ‘her’ side, catching your own eyeful of her form. Her soft, blue scales shimmer lightly in the moonlight of the window over your bed, and even in the dim light you can see her muscles ripple and curve around her body, her abs clearly defined upon her abdomen. She also removes her eyepatch, showing off the gnarly scar where her eye once was, though you must admit; she looked better without it. Your face is now a distinct red in color, though, as she removes her pants, showing off the fact that, much as you suspected, she doesn’t skip Leg Day. Her thighs are just as defined as her biceps, as well as her lower legs, although you notice there’s a tuft of red hair just above where her panties were-

 

Waitwhy’reyoustaringthereyoupervert-

 

She notices your staring and shrinks a bit on the spot, rubbing her upper arm shyly. “Uh… So, what do you think?” She speaks up, looking over to you for an answer.

 

To be honest, you were speechless. Everything about her was just so… perfect, in your eyes. You truly did not know what to say to the woman. Though, luckily, she seems to pick up on your wordlessness and blush a bit harder, quickly ending up scrambling under the covers with you, not wanting to chicken out after coming this far. Eventually, though, once she’s facing you, you speak up in a small whisper, getting up close to her before speaking.

 

“... Y-you’re perfect.” The only words to come from your mouth, and the only words you needed, it seems. She soon smiles, grabbing your head and leaning in before giving you a kiss on the cheek, and you return the gesture in kind.

  
“Thanks. I try.” She’d reply, embracing you once again as the two of you resume your closeness in bed, your combined heartbeats lulling one another to sleep.


	16. One Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you all wait so long! I'll try and add regular updates now that my schedule's clear.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and leave comments! They make my day!

It was early morning, as per usual, when you’d awaken. Your arms felt heavy, alongside your eyes, as they’d slowly flutter open and look around the room. Of course, the first thing you see, and one of the only with your limited field of vision, is Undyne’s face directly across from you, her own dark, cat-like eye and yellowed sclera gazing back at you with a small, cute smile on her face. Your sleep-slowed, crawling suspicions are answered when she eventually speaks up. “Ya know, you’re pretty cute when you sleep.”

 

If you weren’t still so sleepy, you’d ask her how long she’d been watching you, but instead your mind’s first reaction is to gently kiss her lips, closing the small gap between the both of your faces before smiling up to her. “Thank you. You’re pretty cute too.” You groggily speak up, eventually feeling your left arm’s pleas for blood-flow, as it was underneath her. You’d slowly slide your arm out from under your new girlfriend, then slide it over her shoulder and hug her close, with her doing the same.

 

The both of you share this little moment together, enjoying each other’s awakened presence as the sun gently filters down from your window on top of you, as if the sun itself wants to get in on the hug. Though, eventually, you break it up with a small cheek kiss and a whine of dismay from your lover as you raise yourself upwards into a sitting position, sliding yourself over to the side of the bed to get dressed, and become more awake. Begrudgingly, she does the same, sitting up on her side of the bed so she could adjust her bra and, soon enough, exit over to her own room to get dressed.

 

You do your morning stretches, feeling your bones pop with each twist and stretch you make. You weren’t sure if you should be concerned over how often they do this whenever you wake up, but for now, it’s the least of your concerns. You gather up your work clothes, and-

 

_ “I want to be the one who fights for justice, _

_ I want to be the one (I’ve got to be the one), _

_ I want to be the one who fights against you, _

_ Dr. Wily-” _

 

You hastily pick up your phone, trying to turn off your alarm, only for you to figure out it, in fact, wasn’t your alarm, but your boss calling you. With your mind stirring with questions unending, you press ‘receive call’ and put it to your ear. “Mr. Kinley? What’re you doing calling me this early?”

 

“Ah, sorry if I woke you up, [Anon]. I just wanted to call to let you know that-”   
  


You hear the phone being picked up by someone else, who then promptly yells into the receiver. “HELLO, PARK WORKER HUMAN! YOUR KIND BOSS WAS KIND ENOUGH TO LET ME WORK FOR YOU TODAY! AFTER A TIP FROM MY BROTHER ABOUT YOU BEING SICK, OF COURSE!”

 

You, sick? You’ve said no such thing at all to Mr. Kinley about this. In fact, you haven’t been sick in little over a month! Why would-

 

… It hits you. “That sneaky little skeleton…” You’d whisper away from the phone, then went back over to it, faking a cough or two. “Y-yeah, I’m pretty sick-” A few more coughs for good measure. “-Thank you, Papyrus. Tell Sans he has my thanks as well.” A long, hard sniffle to seal the deal, “I’ll be sure to get plenty of rest today.”   
  
“NOT A PROBLEM, HUMAN! ENJOY YOUR DAY OFF!” The taller of the two brothers then hands the phone back to Mr. Kinley.   
  
“Yeah, get well soon [Anon]. I’ll see you on Monday.” The phone soon goes silent, and you end the call and push the button on the side to shut off the screen. With a small smile, you can’t help but feel as though Sans knew you’d confessed yesterday, considering he knew the two of you were so close already. With a slight spring in your step, you walk back out in your pajamas and knock on Undyne’s door, waiting patiently.   
  
Though it takes a bit, she eventually comes and opens up the door, mostly dressed. You say ‘mostly’ because she doesn’t have any pants on, much to your  delight dismay. “What’s up, punk?” She’d ask, rubbing her eye gently. Her eyepatch was still off, but you didn’t mind. She looked better with it off.

 

“Good news! Apparently Sans did me a favor and told Mr. Kinley I was sick today, so we’ve got a three-day weekend ahead of us!” It sounds a bit weirder when you say it like this, but all the same, you couldn’t help but be happy for this turn of events.   
  
“Hrm? Is that so?” A small grin befalls her face as her hand moves to her hip. “That’s good, then, if you have something in mind this weekend.” She comments, looking you over a bit. To be honest, you hadn’t gotten that far, as this was all rather sudden, but nonetheless you could plan something for the two of you to do!

 

“Not yet, I’m afraid. But I will in a bit! Either way, I’ll let ya get dressed.” You’d say, walking off, but not before looking down to her toned legs one last time. To be honest, you hadn’t admired her as much as you should, but now that you had a reason to? You can’t keep your eyes off of her. Much to your dismay, though, she notices, and gives you a wink. This time, you can tell it’s a wink because she sticks her tongue out and gives you a playful tease by-

 

Your eyes immediately dart back to the hallway, cheeks burning a brighter red than normal. All she did was slide her underwear strap down a bit (she wore boxers), but it was more than enough for your imagination to wander. And wander it would, all the way over to the couch to try and get your mind off of what you just saw.

 

… That is to say, you  _ enjoyed _ what you saw, of course! It’s just… She seemed to be taking things rather well, and going a bit too fast for your liking. You consider talking with her about it, but soon shrug. ‘Maybe it’s just her way of doing things,’ you think to yourself. ‘I mean, she seems to be enjoying it, so why stop her?’

 

Your thoughts are eventually paused by a weight plopping down onto the other side of the couch. You snap your head over in surprise, even though you probably shouldn’t, to find… 

 

Sans? Okay, yeah, you’re perfectly reasonable in your surprise now. “What the- How’d you get in my house? Again??” You blurt out, looking over the pajama-clad skeleton monster. “Do I need to invest in a deadbolt?”

 

Of course, he replies in a smile, his signature, before leaning back against the couch. “* hey, what can i say? i’m quite the escape artist when it comes to escaping outside this room.” You sigh, pinching your nose bridge gently. “* but i’m sure you know why i’m here. i was hoping once i hooked up with alphys, you’d make your move. so?” He’d ask, eye-lights like tack ends flitting over to you lazily.

 

You feel your cheeks redden a bit, gulping audibly. “U-uh… Yeah, about that… S-she, uh, made the first move. Not me.” You’d reply, looking back over to him. Of course, his eye-sockets seem to widen at this, if only a little. “Yeah, that pretty much summed up my response too. I couldn’t believe it either, but… She seems to really like me; more than I had first anticipated, even. So…” You slide over to the short skeleton monster, an arm over their shoulders. “Thank you, Sans.”

 

You hear him chuckle a little under his breath, then look over to you. “* nah, it ain’t a problem. i’m just glad one of you made a move, at least. it means all of us can be happy.” He’d say, somewhat vague. What does he mean by all of us…? “* anyways, i’ll leave ya alone. enjoy your day off.” He’d say, before- wait, where’d he go? His sudden disappearance leaves you stunned for a moment, before you eventually see Undyne in the hallway moving towards you. Today seemed like it was gonna be a good day, if the way she hugs you on her way over to the couch means anything.   
  


***

 

Within a second, you’re back behind the tent in the park, slippers grazing the grass. Your grin ever-present, you lazily step your way back over around to the front, then inside the tent, finding Alphys making up some tea. “* hey alphys, i’m back.” You’d call out, to which she’d turn around and smile towards you, pulling you into a hug. “* just had to go talk with [anon].”

 

“W-welcome back, Sans.” The cute, nerdy lizard’d smile, kissing your cheekbone. “So? H-how’d it go?” She’d ask, looking to you, her hands gently busying themselves with one another.

 

“* it seems undyne popped the question first. cool, huh?” You’d say, sounding half-interested, but in all reality, you were actually quite happy. To know that they both truly had feelings for one another, it made you feel better about your earlier interactions with them.

 

“Really?” She responds, surprised. “W-wow, that’s… surprising, to say the least. B-but I’m glad!” Alphys smiled rather wide, squee-ing a little. “I-I knew they’d get together...!”

  
You’d sigh happily. “* i knew it too.”


	17. Some Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Small note at the end of this chapter. Otherwise, hope y'all enjoy.

Back at home, the two of you were now fully clothed, resting in each other’s arms. It was quite the cute scene to be sure, but you’d been thinking of how to spend these next three days together. I mean, today you couldn’t really go anywhere, as you were technically on ‘sick leave’, but you’d probably find something.

 

Undyne took no notice of you in deep thought, though, as she’d croon your neck to the side to pepper it with kisses. “Nnnhh…” You’d respond in kind, fingers gripping at your chin and her leg, respectively. Was she always this amorous…? In fact, is she always going to be this amorous while around you? You weren’t complaining, mind you, just… c-curious…

 

Eventually, you muster up enough willpower to speak up. “H-hey, Undyne?” You’d say, with her stopping as she looks to you. “Thank you. I, uh just wanted to ask… Are you always gonna be this lovey-dovey around me?” With a fidget, you’d look to her eye, then away.    
  
“... Fuhuhu~” She’d grin, patting your back gently. “Not at all! Well, unless you want me to.~” She’d split that grin a bit wider, winking to you in her own way. “But nah, I just get like this in the mornings sometimes. Besides, how can I not be I when I’ve got this [handsome/beautiful] cutie next to me?” She compliments, giving you another kiss on the chin next to your neck, making you close off your neck instinctively.

 

You gulp, but soon smile back to her once she’s done. You won’t lie; her calling you [handsome/beautiful] was unexpected, but you appreciated it all the same. “You think so…? Well, t-thank you then.” Your cheeks burn a reddish hue at this, but you look back over to her, realizing she asked you a question. “Oh, and uh, I suppose it’s fine past morning time? Just don’t embarrass me out in public with it, alright?” You jest, bumping your elbow into her shoulder in a teasing manner.

 

“Oh, I will. You can count on it.~” She’d comment, a hand rubbing over your tummy as she moves in for another kiss, this time on your lips. You’d swear she was trying to taste you, with how many times she had kissed you just this morning alone! You seriously start to consider what’s gotten into her, but you just assume it’s as she said; a morning thing.

 

As such, morning passes as the two of you spend your time watching TV and being close to one another. You’re surprised by how much she’s doing for you, since you’re technically ‘sick’; going to get you water, something to snack on, even going so far as to fluff your pillows. It was… Starting to get a bit concerning, honestly. You could do stuff for yourself, and she knew this. Maybe she just finds it endearing? Who knows.

 

Either way, eventually it becomes evening, and evening passes to afternoon. The two of you resorted to trying to fight each other in Smash Bros. with the Wii U you had in your apartment after her morning lovey-doveyness wore off. Right now you were playing as Bowser, one of your mains, while Undyne resorted to making a Mii of herself for fighting you. It looked almost spot-on; the only thing missing was the eyepatch and lack of a left eye. She was at 66%, one stock remaining while you were holding onto two, with 141% on your counter. Both of you were doing quite well in the fight, but she still was learning how to play.   
  
“Come on! Why aren’t you getting sent flying!?” She voices her protest over your continued existence, a quiet flame burning in her eye. She was preparing a Smash attack on the left side of the stage, with you just about to recover. Bowser manages to grab onto the ledge, with Undyne still charging up.   
  
“It’s because Bowser’s a heavyweight; it’s hard to send him off the stage. He also hits hard, too.” You calmly explain, but, much to your own surprise, her hit connects, and you exhale hard through your nose at your own blunder. “Damn it!”

 

Undyne flashes you a victorious grin, eye still on the screen. “Take THAT, punk!” She’d taunt afterwards, which you didn’t mind at all. Okay, maybe that was a small lie, you were a bit mad, but also proud of her. She’s been learning rather fast, which means you may soon start going less easy on her.

 

As soon as you come back, though, she taunts once again… And that’s when you get her. You side-B her, grabbing her at the edge of the stage, and with a belly flop, her last stock falls with a ‘GAME!’ flashing onto the screen. She grits her teeth and stands up, throwing the controller onto the couch, unlike the last one, which is still imbedded into the wall. Luckily, it wasn’t the game pad. “GrrrRRAAAHH!” She exclaims, shaking a fist at the screen. “I so dodge-rolled out of that! Dumb thing…” She pouts, now sitting on the controller as the word ‘Bowser’ rolls under the screen, said giant Koopa slashing towards the screen a few times.

 

You smirk at her enthusiasm, gently patting her back as she falls against you, her pout not leaving her face. “You did well, though, Undyne, and that’s all that matters.” You give her an encouraging kiss on the cheek, to which she eventually returns, her face a darkened blue. She was so cute when she gets like this.~

 

She’d eventually just lay her head in your lap, much to your dismay, and look up to you. “I think I’m done for now. Mind if I just watch you play instead?” She asks, arms resting over your legs while she laid on her side, essentially taking up your lap with her head. It seems she has finally learned what most people who play games call ‘salt’. Poor gal.

 

With a chuckle, semi-forced, semi-not, you smile down to her and nod. “Sure thing.” And so, the rest of the day focused on you playing some more Smash Bros. for Wii U, along with some other games once the both of you got bored with one. All in all, the day goes by without a hitch, simply enjoying the beauty of the day with each other.

 

Time passes, and evening turns to night as you both finally start having trouble keeping your eyes open to the adult cartoons playing on the TV. You eventually started getting bored of video games, so you both opted to watch some mindless television until you felt ready to go to sleep, your arms wrapped around one another. Currently, the both of you were watching Futurama, yet another episode where Fry and Leela are the focus, and the two kindle their love for one another.

 

Evidently, not even TV worked to curb her boredom, though, as Undyne eventually turns her eye away from the screen to look over to yours. As she does so, she eventually just starts endearingly looking to your face, watching how it smirks whenever a dumb joke plays, or frowning when something bad happens, admiring just how expressive you were. It reminds her of one of the many reasons she popped the question to you last night, and in turn, fostered her affection towards you more and more with each passing minute. She sighs happily, a hand sliding up to your hair to play with it, combing it and twirling it with her fingers on occasions.

 

You’d soon notice she’s no longer paying attention to the TV at all and look over to her. “... Hm? What, bored already? Wanna head to bed?” You’d ask, looking to her, then off to one of the few windows in your apartment. “I mean, it  **is** almost eight…” You figure out, also looking at your phone for the time.

 

She slowly gets up from being on your shoulder and nods, helping you onto your feet. Not like you needed it; you just liked holding her hand. “Sure thing, punk. Let’s head to bed.” She’d say with another small grin, and the two of you’d make your way to your room, as it seems Undyne doesn’t like sleeping alone now.

 

‘What an uneventful day,’ you’d think to yourself as the two of you undress for the night. ‘We had all day to ourselves and all we could do was play video games.’ A small frown graces your lips as you’re eventually ready for bed, slipping your way under the covers. ‘Oh well,’ you think, ‘At least tomorrow we’ll’

 

And that’s when it hits you. You haven’t told her about your date idea. You were working on it a little while after you stopped playing video games, but you didn’t think to tell her until just now. As she crawls into bed and reaches for her ‘teddy bear’, AKA you, you speak up. “Hey Undyne, b-by the way… D-did you wanna go on a date tomorrow?” You’d ask her, her arms closing the distance between your chest and hers while your head slides under her chin in her embrace.   
  
“Hm? A date? Sure thing!~ What, did ya plan this today?” She’d ask, hands sliding up and down your back in an affectionate manner.

 

You’d nod. “Y-yeah, sometime around when we were cuddling on the couch. I was thinking we could head somewhere nice, ya know, for a dinner date.” You explain to her, your own arms wrapping around her, almost protectively. “My treat, of course.”

 

“Your treat? Hah, as if! We can both pay, it’s not like I’m poor!” She chuckles, her voice barely above her usual tone as she looks down at you. “But yeah, that sounds great!” Undyne comments, smiling to you once again, showing off those yellowed, sharp, but beautiful-on-her teeth to you. “I was wondering when we’d go out together.”

  
Her acceptance of this makes you rather happy, and you hug her nice and close as a form of thank you. “Awesome! Then we’ll go ahead and do that tomorrow. When I’m ‘better’.” You snicker a bit through your nose, before she’d slide your head up to meet hers and she’d plant a kiss on your lips, you returning the gesture in kind.   
  
“Mmm… Perfect, then. I can hardly wait.~” And with that, the two of you slowly drift to sleep in each other’s arms, listening to each other’s breathing to lull one another to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again.
> 
> To be honest, I'm kinda losing my motivation to continue this story. Not only is it tough thinking of plot and story for the future of this, I can't help but feel someone could do this better than me.
> 
> If anyone wants me to continue this story, ot want to take over this story themselves, comment down below. Please.
> 
> Either way, this is Cirnouli K., signing out.


	18. A Date, A Date! (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The sight of another chapter with your favorite fish, after a long drought... 
> 
> It fills you with DETERMINATION. 
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back! And I've decided to continue the story myself! Dunno when the next chapter will be, but for now, enjoy this one!

The morning after comes, and the sun peeks through your window like it has countless days before, welcoming you back to the land of the awake with it’s warm grasp. You consider shutting the blinds, but decide against it, as the sun would remind you that tomorrow was today, and today was the day you and your star-crossed lover of a fish monster would go out on your date. With a sleepy yawn and a stretch, you gently pry her arms from your mid-section, much to her chagrin.

 

She’d sleepily groan, rubbing her eye before looking up to you. From the way the sun was casting down upon you, it’d make you look like some form of deity that’d come down to Earth for her. She’d enjoy this thought for a moment, then speak up with a slur. “Sho, when’re we goin’ on our date, then? I wanna look my besht for when it comes around.” Funny how the first thing she talks about is the date, like it’s all she’s looking forward to today.

 

“Probably around twelve, as then we’ll have the most people staring at us while we’re together. Ya know, show off a little.~” You’d grin towards Undyne, elbowing her shoulder a bit. She yawns soon afterwards, sitting up and stretching alongside you before pulling you into a side-hug. Her eye looks towards you in a half-lidded manner; either from still being tired or from trying to be sultry slash mischievous.   
  
“Yeah, that sounds like a plan to me. I never knew you were an exhibitionist, though. I think I like it.~” She’d grin another mischievous grin towards you, causing you to shrink back and blush a bit in response. Undyne finds this cute, though, so she leans down and kisses your forehead a while afterwards. “Calm down, I’m just playin’ with ya. I just think it’s cute when you get flustered like this.~”   
  
Your cheeks remain red, though, as you eventually scramble out of bed. “Y-yeah, I noticed. You’re odd sometimes, ya know this, right?” You’d reply, looking away as you change out of your pajamas right in front of Undyne. You could feel her eyes looking you over as you switched from your sleepwear to something more casual. How did you notice? She hadn’t answered your question yet.

 

… You honestly kind of enjoyed it. Would you tell her this? Probably not for a while. But, regardless, you’d eventually get dressed enough to turn back around. Of course, she’d be still looking towards you, but she’d wink at you (at least, you think it’s a wink) and smile. “Lookin’ great, gorgeous.” She’d reply, bringing a blush to your cheeks. “Now, I’m gonna go get changed myself. Try not to stare too hard.” With a teasing tone, she steps out of bed and goes off to her room, the door open.

 

Would you do the same to her? Of course not; she deserves her privacy. Yourself? You could care less, to be honest, at least around her. As tempting as the proposition was, you wanted to be respectful, so you’d walk out of your room and out to the main room to prepare breakfast while she changes from her sleeping clothes into something less sleep-oriented and more casual. It was her old tank-top, jeans, and a pair of red sneakers she’d gotten sometime while on the Surface. A classic look, but it fit her so well you weren’t complaining.

 

She’d pull up a chair as you were preparing something simple; over-easy eggs, toast, and some breakfast sausage. A while after you got your own place, you realized ordering pizza everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner was an awful idea, both for your wallet and your stomach, so ever since you’ve been learning how to cook more and more every few days. Of course, not only was it healthier, but it was cheaper too.

 

Eventually, both of your eggs’d be done and you’d set them where you’d be sitting, alongside everything else. Then, you’d speak up towards Undyne. “Hey hun, how many eggs and how many pieces of toast ya want?” You didn’t wanna make too much for her to eat (is that possible?), nor too little, so you felt it fit to ask her.   
  
“Hm? Oh, I’ll take a dozen.” She waves you off, a bored expression on her face. You had to double-take once you went back over to the stove. Yes, it took you that long to process what she said, that’s how tired you still were.

 

“... A dozen, what!?” You’d turn back over to her, seeing her mischievous grin once again grace her scaled features. Your shoulders visibly tense, then de-tense once you noticed she was joking. Man, you must still be half-asleep… “... Alright, alright, ya got me there. But seriously, how many do you want?”   
  
“You heard me. A. Dozen.” She was snickering now, both visibly and audibly. “Come on punk, I’m starving here! Just scramble ‘em all up and put the toast in ‘em!” She was pounding the desk now, her snickering evolving into boisterous laughter at her own joke. It was rather infectious, actually, as you’d join in her revelry, laughing aloud as well. It felt nice, finally finding something to laugh about that wasn’t pasted onto your laptop screen or while idly walking to work, or hell, that wasn’t just yourself laughing. 

 

Though it was short-lived, as you both could hear a broom pounding against the floor of your apartment’s floor, which was the residents below’s ceiling. With this, you both visibly blush, snickering after a while of silence shared, before she’d next speak up. “Eheh, sorry [Anon]. I’ll take two please, and one piece of toast. Still pretty hungry, after all!” She’d grin over to you, leaning in her chair as she watched you take her ‘order’, cooking up two more sunny-side up eggs and another piece of toast, cooking the two sausage links off to the side.

 

Breakfast afterwards was much less eventful, spent talking about one another’s dreams last night and about how you ‘looked like some kinda god’ when Undyne looked up at you as she woke up. You take this as a compliment, shown by the grin on your face as you lowered your head and look off to the side. Regardless, the fast break comes and goes, and the two of you spend the rest of the morning huddled in front of your laptop, watching whatever latest anime was being streamed on Soggycookie™ at the moment.

 

Today’s was a story about a harvest goddess who resides within the wheat field of a local village, bringing good harvests to them as they celebrate her. But when the tradition eventually dies down, she gets bored and feels unloved, opting to go alongside a single-person caravan whom was strolling by with wheat in the back. The person eventually finds out, whom is a guy, and the two have wacky adventures, lovers quarrels, and sell the caravans goods together. You two are at the part where people start to notice whom the guy’s travelling alongside, and opt to hunt her down, as she was a wolf! It’s rather tense, and both of you are on edge, hoping they’ll be able to get out of their sticky situation.

 

Just as it gets to the good part, you realize that it’s almost 11. If either of you’re going to be going outside, you both need to change out of your current outfits, take a shower, and get ready. Begrudgingly, you pause the video and look over to Undyne, who’s looking like you just cut off her lifeline to her parents. (Speaking of, are they still around? … Actually, that’s a good question, save that for later.) “What? Why’d you pause it!? If it’s to use the bathroom, I’m going to end you.” She says half-jokingly, staring you down.   
  
You shake your head, clearing your throat before pointing to the time. “It’s almost 11. And we both take such long showers, if we’re gonna be getting ready for our date, we need to start getting ready now.” You comment, looking over to her. She seems about as concerned as you, now that you’ve explained things to her.   
  
“... Crap, you’re right. Sorry, I should’ve been looking at the time too.” She frowns visibly, ear-fins bending downwards in a cute manner. Gosh, you could just kiss her right now, if only to cheer her up. Though you soon regret that idea, ‘cause from the way you’re looking at her, Undyne seems to be scheming something… “... Ya know what? I have an idea.”   
  
Oh no. Oh please, don’t be what you think it’ll be-   
  
“How ‘bout we take a shower together? Ya know, save water and time!”   
  
You immediately open your mouth to shut down her down, a blush strewn across your face for the third time today before she puts a finger over your mouth. “Come on, [Anon], it’ll be fine! And fun! Couples do it all the time.” 

  
‘I mean, it’s not like she’s wrong,’ you reason with yourself, ‘But… I don’t know if I have enough self-control for something like that, this early in our relationship.’ You gulp, shutting your mouth and looking off to the side a bit in thought, hand on your chin. She notices your hesitation and, in true passionate fish fashion, she picks you up (a feat, for sure!) and drags you off to the bathroom. Oh gosh, oh golly-   
  
“It’s settled then! We shower together!” She grins a maniacal grin this time before bridal-style carrying you off towards the bathroom. You can only hope this goes off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the turning point of this part of the story; yours and Undyne's first shower together!  
> Fair warning; from here, it'll only get worse (or better, depending on your standing on things), so if you don't like smut, consider this story completed!  
> But if you do... Well, I'll try my best to make the scenes good for ya'll that stick around. <3
> 
> ALTERNATIVELY! I could skip the shower scene to the end, and post the smutty bits on another story, called 'Fun with a Cute Fish'! Vote down below!


	19. [S] A Date, A Date! (Part S: Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! WARNING !! WARNING !! WARNING !  
>  This is a smut chapter! Proceed with caution!  
> ! WARNING !! WARNING !! WARNING !
> 
> Well, time to see how far down this rabbit hole goes. Are you ready? If not, skip to the end. This is non-canon.

As you and your blue-scaled lover make your way to the shower, you can’t help but feel… Terrified? Curious? Aroused? All three sound like perfect describers of your current mood, truth be told, and you’re not sure what to do next. Her grip on you is quite tight, as if she was protecting you from the world around the both of you. It made you feel… safe, in a sense. Like nothing could go wrong, even if you were still those three emotions from earlier.

 

After a while, you’re dropped off… In your room? “Hey punk, don’t forget a towel and a clean set of clothes, m’kay? I’m gonna go start up the shower, come on in whenever you feel brave enough.” She’d tell you, a sharp-toothed, yet sincere smile across her features. So she was trusting you with this, at least, making it your decision if you want to join her. Or, at least, you assume so, unless if you wait too long she comes out naked and drags you in, clothes and all. In that case, you’d better be quick!

 

She’d already left after a while of inactivity, leaving you to your choices. Off in the distance, down the hall, you hear the water turn on and switch to the showerhead. Even with your mind clouded with thoughts unbounded, you decide for the best to… join her. Hey, you might as well, right? It’s what most young couples you hear about do, so you might as well try it once. Maybe it’s only this one time, and then you’ll both go back to your normal lives as lovers. That’d be nice-   
  
“WHAT’S THE HOLD-UP!? THE WATER’S FINE!” She’d yell down the hallway in classic Undyne fashion, with a bit of playfulness present in it. It seems you’d taken a while to think, but her words snap you to your senses, and you eventually gather up your courage, alongside a few towels and a fresh set of clothes, and head down to the bathroom.

 

The door’s closed, but as soon as you open it, a rush of steam billows out from the cold air outside hitting the warm water inside, causing a difference in pressure. At least, that’s how you believe it works. Regardless, you’d step inside of the steam-filled bathroom, setting down your towel and clothes on the floor somewhere nearby. A small feeling of dread looms over you, though you aren’t quite sure why, as though someone (or something) is silently judging you and your choice of actions following-suit into this shower with your lover. Regardless, you’ve come this far; there’s no turning back now.

 

_ “They’re on your side, just fight like you know how.” _

 

… Thank you, The Megas. With your courage overflowing, you steel yourself and strip down to your skivvies. As if on cue, Undyne’d poke her head out from behind the curtain of the shower to check if you had actually entered the bathroom, and much to her own surprise, she finds you in little else besides your underwear. She’d give you a cute little smile as she looked you over. “... Wow, I gotta admit; you look r-really cute…” She’d blush a bit, then shake her head. “Anyways, get stripped and get in here! Water’s nice and warm!” She’d slide her head back in from the curtains (it was an older model of shower), leaving you to undress.

 

With a little bit of a confidence boost from Undyne, in her own little way, you strip down to your bare body, looking over yourself once in the mirror. You aren’t sure what she sees in you, but you don’t dwell on this for long, as you press onwards and slide the curtain over a bit once you get to the shower, looking around inside. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but you felt like this was it, without a doubt. She’d stand there, water running down from her hair and across her curves like droplets flowing down stained glass in a heavy downpour, her scales glistening from the warm moisture. Her eye were trailed on you as you pulled the curtain back, motioning for you to come in, that small grin from earlier on her face.

 

Breathless, you step within the shower yourself. The warm, steamy air welcomes you with open arms, cascading across you much like Undyne would once you both were so close together. You’d each take a moment to look over one another, you taking particular interest in her own gaze… Or, to be specific, her closed, scarred eyelid. It was a deep scar; you could see how painful it must’ve been, but you can’t help but look to it. It makes you feel as though you wish to comfort her, to kiss it as if your lips could turn back time to heal her. Speaking of scars, that wasn’t the only one on her body, as you looked further down, less-prominent but still noticeable scars highlight her muscles in various places, like stripes on a tiger. The look almost fits her, if you’re being honest; she’s tough, she’s powerful, and she’s a badass, and these scars prove she’s been through many hardships and fights, and gotten out of them alive.

 

It’s around this time you also notice you’re starting to stare elsewhere, your eyes wandering to her perky, yet supple bust, the scales over them seeming more-or-less untouched and soft from the gentle light of the overhead through the curtains. Each one looks to be about the size of, well, an above-average orange, or in cup sizes, a C, with pink, perky nipples forming the center of each. Further down your gaze descends with a flush to your cheeks, staring now at her rippling abs, perfectly chiseled without looking as though that’s all she works on. They were noticeable, but not incredibly defined, and they caught your eye for longer than you liked to admit, as after a while, you’re reminded you are, in fact, not alone in the shower by Undyne gently grabbing your chin to look up into her eye.

 

With a small, toothy grin, she kisses your lips, sending shivers up your spine more intense than her kisses usually do, and that’s saying something. With a deeper red permeating your cheeks, she stops the kiss, looking to you with a half-lidded eye. “Do you like what you see, sweet stuff…?~” She’d tease, fingers rubbing your chin for a moment before pulling themselves back. Still without words, you nod in earnest, eliciting a giggle from her. So that’s what her giggles sound like… Man, that is adorable.

 

After a while, though, she’d switch places with you, allowing you a chance to shower as well. After all, this is what you’re in here for! Feeling her eye following you, you grab your hair and tip your head back under the shower head, letting the water wash away all the grease and grime from those strands atop your scalp. You’d close your eyes, feeling your tense feelings wash away alongside everything else the water touched.

 

… Though what’d happen next is something you dreaded deep down within yourself, but came to terms with a little before you stepped inside. Your eyes would soon shoot open as a gasp escapes your lips, looking down to find- … O-oh gosh.   
  
“Hmm… So this is what one looks like… It isn’t as big as in Alphys’ animes, but it’s still pretty good.~” She’d snicker, looking to it, then up to you, gently grabbing ahold of your half-erect cock, wiggling it around a bit like it was some kind of toy. Your face felt hot, and it wasn’t just from the water this time, as you helplessly watched her play with your member, eye focused onto it, her smile warm and sincere. Her eye would widen in response, watching it grow before her, it eventually topping out at a modest six inches, the pink-ish tip throbbing expectantly towards her while you embarrassedly look off to the side. “... I-I stand corrected.” Undyne’d comment, looking up to you, frowning as you’re looking away. “H-hey! I-I want you to look me in the eye while I do this. I-It’s not like I’m gonna do this often, y-ya know…”

 

With a gulp, you clench and unclench your fists, looking down to her. It feels difficult to retain eye contact with her, but for her sake, you’ll manage. This seems to be a confidence booster for the fish (she needed one?), and she’d redouble her courage, leaning down to give a light, scaled kiss to the pink-ish tip, watching for your reactions. You’d bite your lip, huffing a bit, once more looking off to the side before leaning back against the wall of the shower. It seems she likes this response, though, as she starts to pepper your penis with petite pecks, kissing it up and down along the underside and the tip, her hand towards the base of your member with the other on your leg, gently gripping onto it.

 

Your head feels like it’s swimming, even though she’s doing so little, it’s still driving you crazy. You put a hand onto her shoulder, the other across your wettened hair as you do your best to watch her. Eventually, she builds up enough confidence to try and go a bit further, grabbing ahold of both sides of your hips with the bulbous head pressing between her soft, scaled lips once more, prompting another moan from your own lips. With a bit of a push forward, she lets it slide past her lips, her mouth opening in earnest while her tongue darts forward to catch your cock, licking against it’s underside lightly as she slips it into her hot, heavy-breathing mouth. 

 

At first, you were worried about her teeth proving to be an issue, but it seems she’s quite good at keeping her jaw open. Meanwhile, any other worries you had were now being drowned in the intense bliss provided by her tongue licking along your underside, your own teeth gritting at just how incredible you feel inside of her maw. Your fingers, desperately, try to latch onto the wall, fingers squeaking along the smooth surface in turn, your fingernails scratching the tile. You instinctively thrust your hips forward, trying to get deeper within her mouth, only to feel her gag and cough, as you seem to have given her the rest of your member in turn.

 

She pulls back, coughing violently as spit drips down from the bloated head of your needy member, throbbing wildly in the warm, wet air. You could’ve sworn you saw a tear in her right eye, but she quickly wipes said eye before you could get a better look, grabbing ahold of your base once more before- “O-ooohhh fuck!” Your moan pierces the loud drizzling of water on plastic, feeling Undyne force herself back down along your member, intense spikes of pleasure coursing through you, your entire self once again tickling her throat and tongue, it curled around you, stroking along it as if trying to milk it of something. Her hands grip tightly onto your sides as she bobs her head back and forth, her efforts redoubled, as if she knew what was about to come of this.

 

Without much of a choice, your hands find solace on Undyne’s head, driving her lack-of-a-nose down to your crotch as one last moan escapes your lips, followed by your warning. “H-hhaahh…! U-Undyne, I’m…!” Without another word, she sucks inwards, cheeks surrounding your dick through her teeth as she looks up towards you pleadingly, her own pleasure fueled by yours and what was to come. And ‘come’ you would, your cock pulsing hard as you empty yourself within her throat, thick shots of spunk erupting from your member against her tongue as she swallows down, drinking whatever you have to give to her.

 

Her eye rolls up towards you in bliss, at least, you think so, as she swallows around you, body shuddering happily. After a while, though, you’d grow limp, and she’d reluctantly slide yourself out from her mouth, saliva dribbling down from the tip onto the water-covered floor below, before standing up, grabbing you and sliding her arms around you in a tight hug. “Mmhn… N-not gonna lie, I was a bit nervous about doing this with you. Heck, I almost considered just leaving the shower and letting you take yours first, but… Something told me we should be in here together.” Her hand comes up to your shoulder, rubbing it gently. “... I don’t regret listening to that feeling one bit now. I loved doing this, and… I love you. A lot.”

 

Before she could continue, you speak up, arms wrapping back around her. “I love you too, Undyne. … Thank you, for this. I’m glad you had fun, as I did as well.” You’d comment, kissing her neck gently. This brings a smile to her face once more, and she leans her head on your other shoulder.

 

“I could tell… You blew quite a lot in my mouth back there.” She’d snicker, fingers tickling at your shoulder and back gently, eliciting a giggle from yourself. “But, funny enough, it seems I’m not the only one that wanted something…~” She comments, though it takes you a while before you realize what she means; your hands had wandered down to her nethers, trying to spread her cheeks open a bit. From between those cheeks, one could see that you really weren’t the only one enjoying the attention; her folds were glistening, wet marks down her legs as her inner lips had spread out before you.

 

With a gulp, you retract your hands… To which Undyne responds by turning around in a 180, back to your chest and rump to your crotch, grabbing your hands and sliding them down to her thighs. “That doesn’t mean stop, does it? Come on… Give me a little action too. Show me what your fingers can do.~” With an accidental rhyme, she gives you free access to her crotch, your face reminiscent of a ripe tomato.

 

Eventually, you give into your inner desires, sliding your hands across her crotch needily, not even down to her lips; just letting your hands roam across her lower body, caressing her blue, slick scales with your hands. She seems to be enjoying this all the same, though, as her arms grip onto your back from your position, hot breaths escaping her maw. Her legs quiver a bit with need, and if she could look at you from this position, you’re sure she’d be glaring at you to stop teasing her like this. With a smirk, you kiss her neck, licking along the side of it with your tongue, giving you a shudder from the woman in return. … Actually, that might’ve been a bad idea; she tastes like shampoo and sushi. Oh well, right?

 

All the same, your hands spread her legs open a bit, one hand plunging itself down in-between her legs and into her nether regions, using your index and your middle fingers to rub at her inner reaches. Her eye widens visibly at this, her mouth opening and a groan leaps from within her, leaning back against you more heavily now. You take this as a sign you’re doing well, as you’ve only seen this kinda stuff in… Well, you know.

 

After a while, she seems to be melting up against you, grinding up against your chest as you slid your fingers in and out of her tight, needy cunt, her moans becoming more frequent and more demanding, her fingernails scratching against the ceramic tiling of the wall your back was against. It seems, unlike what she did to you, this wouldn’t take nearly as long. Maybe it was all the riling up from earlier that got her this way, but you can’t be sure. All the same though, she starts to moan your name. “[A-anon]... F-fuck… Make me cum, please…! G-get me off with those amazing fingers of yours…!!” She’d scream, head on your shoulder, unable to contain herself.

 

Admittedly, you’d never thought you’d hear her talk like this, but all the same, it turned you on more than you cared to admit, so you obeyed her orders, trying something else you’d seen; using your thumb to rub at her humanoid clit. Seems that did the trick, though, as after only a few rubs, her eye pops open and she throws herself back against you, your back wedged between the wall and her as she groans aloud, her juices leaking down her legs from your ‘skilled’ fingers’ work.

  
All in all, it was a mess for the both of you. After your little ‘escapades’, the two of you actually wash up, hair and all, and turn off the shower. This was surely a moment neither of you would likely forget for a while to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the smut chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I think this is the longest chapter so far...
> 
> Regular, non-explicit content will come next chapter. For now, please wait warmly.


	20. A Date, A Date! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, suckers! And I have a (small) chapter to prove it!
> 
> After the shower, you and your lover admire one another's bodies and swap some spit before you head out.

Luckily (or unluckily, depending upon how you feel about the fish monster you’ve called your lover), the shower goes off without a hitch. The two of you wash off your somewhat-sweaty and sticky bodies, eventually even helping each other out with one another’s hair, of which hers is actually rather soft and silky while yours felt just a little bit ratty, but still smooth, before the both of you dry off. Occasionally you’d look over to her from the mirror you were drying off next to to catch her sneaking glances at your body with her good eye, to which you’d tsk, and she’d hide her face in embarrassment. It was rather cute, all things considered.

 

She heads off to her room once she was dry enough to put on clothing, with you following suit. Your towel drops and you look over your spread for the evening just prior to the shower, thanking your past self, before getting to work on putting it all on. Despite yourself, you were a rather big fan of suits; they look good on nearly anyone, and they were just formal enough to look like you had something important to do. Which you did, whether you knew it or not; you were the first human in currently-recorded history to be dating a monster, as far as you were aware. In fact, you were shocked there weren’t more cameras and microphones on you than the president on election day, but at the same time were also thankful that wasn’t the case.

 

Once you’ve changed into the suit, tightening the tie around your neck just-so, you take a look into a small vanity mirror you had just behind your laptop at the corner of the room. As you look yourself over, you can’t help but feel a small tinge of pride in your soul at how good of a job you’d done. Your mother, if she were here with you, would be proud, you think. All the same, you get your wallet and phone off your nightstand and check the time. 11:28 a.m., from the looks of it. Still enough time to get out on the road.

 

As you turn to exit the room, you find that Undyne had already changed, and was now staring over at you from the doorway. Her outfit was rather modern, and it looked like it suit her rather well; a black leather jacket hugged her buff, yet slender frame as a white undershirt hung somewhat loosely from beneath it, an orange scarf wrapped neatly around her neck. Her pants were a nice pair of blue denim jeans, which fit snugly against her figure and inside of her black combat boots, replacing the red ones you saw her wear when you first met. Most surprising, though, was her eyepatch; it was completely missing, her earfins free of strain, showing off their reddened, webbed beauty fully, and in place of the patch was a vertically scarred-over eyelid, gently fluttered down to show off her stunning natural red eye shadow, highlighting her other, functional eyes yellow sclera and black, cat-like pupil. In short, she looked positively gorgeous, and you felt your heart skip a few beats as you took a moment to just… Look at her. Absorb her beauty, if you will.

 

Eventually, though, she’d notice you gawking at her (after she was done gawking at you, might I add) and cough a bit. “I know ya like staring, punk, but can’t it wait until after we get to the restaurant?” She’d ask, surprisingly polite and gentle despite her words sounding harsh.

 

You shake yourself out of your daze and smile to her, nodding. “Y-yeah, sorry. It’s just… You look positively stunning, Undyne.” You compliment her, eyes looking up into hers. She perks up at your compliment, her earfins flaring downward while her eye looks off to the side… Is she blushing?

 

“Ya really think so, [Anon]...?” She asks in a cute, shy manner, as if you somehow sounded dishonest during that. You nod in earnest, stepping forward and gently grabbing a hold of the hand not up against the wall, looking into her eye once more. Though unspoken, Undyne seems to know what to do next, soon leaning in to press her lips to yours in a kiss.

 

But this isn’t just some half-second smooch she’s pining for, and you realize this soon after she reaches for and grabs onto the back of your head with her other hand and keeps you in place, tilting her head to the side while her tongue worms past her sharp teeth and up against your lips. You oblige, and soon your mouth is met with the warmth and slickness of your lover’s tongue against yours, allowing you both to taste one another. Of course, the first thing that comes to mind is sushi, but you keep your mouth shut on that front, just allowing each other the pleasure of kissing like only lovers do.

 

Eventually, the both of you need to breathe and you, reluctantly, break the kiss, a small strand of saliva connecting between your lips… Until Undyne licks her lips, her good eye half-lidded and looking down to you. “Admittedly, I was gonna wait until after the date for that, but… This felt special enough to warrant it.~” She’d giggle (giggle?) lightly, leaning up against you. You’d, eventually, remind her they still have that date to go to, and she soon picks you up once again, making you wonder if this is going to be a common occurrence or not as you both head to the car.

 

With the locking of your apartment door, you both head down to the car and sit inside, starting it up and heading your way to the fanciest restaurant you can afford; The Up-top Grill.


	21. A Date, A Date! (Part 2.5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the actual second part of the date! I'm not sure how this chapter came out, but I hope you guys enjoy it all the same!

It’s a short walk from your apartment building to your restaurant of choosing as you stepped out the front door onto the streets, as was anywhere within Petalsburg, but it felt significantly longer, in a pleasant way, with your newfound lover at your side. Hand in hand, you leisurely walk down the sidewalk, eyes wandering and looming over everything they could see in the bright mid-day sun, including one another. Your eyes eventually wander to Undyne, in her nice, faux-leather jacket and tight jeans, her orange scarf contrasting wonderfully with her blue scales, those combat boots of hers giving her an added edge when combined together with the rest of her outfit. It looks quite perfect on her, truth be told, though it made you feel a tad overdressed in a two-piece suit and all.

 

Undyne would notice your gaze, however, her own eye looking into yours. Admittedly, when she caught you in your room earlier, you couldn’t help but stare at her scarred-over eyelid, at first because it was so… jarring, seeing her worn out like that. But now, you couldn’t keep your eyes off of it for another reason; it was beautiful. The asymmetry of her face was actually rather pleasing to look at, and if you could, you’d gaze into her good eye and her scarred eye for hours, silently conversing with them about your hopes, about your dreams, about your desires… About  **her** . You’ve never once felt this way before with anyone, and if you were being serious with yourself, it was something you’d hope would last for-

 

“Oof!” You’re bumped out of your trace, as well as Undyne breaking out of hers, when the two of you are separated down the middle by a busy-looking streetwalker, sneering towards you two as they walk in the other direction. “Watch where you’re walking, freaks!” They snide, continuing their walk down the concrete road. You watch them go, your brow furrowed into an angry stare at the person and their remark. What right do they have to literally split you two in half?

 

“What a jackass,” you remark, urging Undyne to keep up. “But there’s no reason we should let one person ruin- … our…” When you turn back from your walk to see if Undyne’s following you. She isn’t. In fact, she’s booking it down towards the man that’d made the crude remark, hands clenched into fists. “... Oh no. UNDYNE!” You blare out, trying to keep up with her as you try to close the distance between you and her. Sadly, she’s at least twice as fast as you are, and by the time you catch up to her, she’s already got the guy against a wall, her good eye flaring brightly. Not literally, of course, but she looks pissed all the same.

 

“ **What did you just say about us, punk?** ” She’d growl at the unfortunate SOUL, her fingers digging into their suit as she lifts them off of the ground once she caught up. Of course, the man’s terrified, and rightly so, but what happens next neither of you expect. His hands unbound, he makes for a jab at her gut to try and get her to let go… But Undyne looks unfazed. In fact, she even laughs. “How pathetic. I barely even felt that!” In response to their efforts, she throws them against a wall, anger fueling her as she winds back her other fist. “ **This** is how you punch someone.”

 

Luckily for the man whom was probably about to need a change of pants, you intervene, holding onto her arm, sweat dotting your forehead as you pant breathlessly. “Un-dyne, please, don’t…! I know you’re angry, but things’re tense enough as-is with monsters! They don’t need more fuel to the fire!” You do your best to convince her, eyes gently tearing up. Deep down, you had a feeling this might happen; she’s passionate, but easy to set off. You only hope you can get her out of it before she does something both of you will regret.

 

She looks away from the man once you grab onto her arm, looking to you with a scowl… Before it eventually falters upon seeing you in disarray. Regardless, she yells away from you. “Come on [Anon], this guy’s a coward! We need to knock some sense into him or he won’t learn! He had no right to-” Before she could finish her sentence, you hug her rather close, her right arm bound to you in the hug, her other arm slowly losing its grip on the person she was about to knock out. 

 

She looks down to you, then towards the man, before sighing and letting them go, their shoes clattering against the ground. “You’re one lucky son of a... Ah, get outta here.” She says to the man, whom quickly nods and books it down the sidewalk to who-knows-where, momentarily forgetting their briefcase before running back, grabbing it, and booking it once more. You have a feeling that won’t be the last time they make trouble for monsters, but all the same, you’re just happy Undyne didn’t do something drastic. You hug loosens on her as the man leaves, to which she begrudgingly returns the favor, grumbling as she runs a hand over your head. “Sorry, [Anon]. I just… I don’t know what came over me. I over-reacted a bit there, I’ll admit, but you saw the guy-”

 

“I did, Undyne. But that doesn’t excuse you from nearly cleaning his clock. If we’re going to be together, you need to try and control your anger a bit better. Especially until monsters’re more accepted in human society.” You comment, gently taking her hands in yours as you look into her eye. You weren’t sure if this’d happen again, but for both of your sakes, you hoped it wouldn’t. Though, all in all, you feel lucky that it was just a small incident this time that you could fix and use for the future instead of something bigger.

 

With a sigh, she smiles a small smile and holds you closer to her, head on her lower shoulder. “Alright, alright. I’ll try my best. No promises, though.” She laughs, which causes you to laugh a bit as well. You didn’t mind; you knew it’d be difficult. But seeing as these’re the first difficulties you’ve faced so far, you know you’ll be able to work through them. You both eventually separate from the hug and continue your walk, the rest of the way going without a hitch.

 

You both find yourselves in front of the only monster-run bar and grill in all of Petalsburg: The Up-top Grill. Asgore had to pull a few strings in the beginning to ensure Grillby could continue to run his restaurant business, but for what it was worth, you’re glad they did. The entire building has this aura of warmth and homeliness unlike any bar you’ve seen, the windows constantly aglow with a warm, orange light, the sign on top stylized like an old-time saloon of sorts with some new-world flare, the cozy brick exterior… And this was all just outside the bar! With your hand in your lover’s, clasped firmly into one another, you collectively head into the building.

 

Upon passing through the double doors inside, you can tell that this was a great choice for your first date. The place smells of freshly-grilled burgers, steaks, and hot-out-of-the-grease french fries, the lighting has just the right ambiance to it, the furniture looks rather comfortable and warm, and, being run by monsters, it’s got some of the kindest workers around. 

 

Speaking of which, as you enter the building, a familiar face could be seen in a snazzy bartender’s outfit as they lean against the wall behind the reception counter. Upon hearing your arrival, they stand up straight and walk over to greet you. “* good morning to ya. well, if it ain’t the two lovebirds. what brings you both to the up-top grill?” Sans asks, already grabbing a few menus.

 

You smile at this. You weren’t expecting a former Royal Guard to be working at a restaurant, especially one as laid-back and cozy as this. Though admittedly, considering his personality, it fits rather well. “Huh. Weren’t expecting to see you here, Sans! I didn’t know you had a job already.” You’d state, looking to the skeleton, then back to your lover. “Did you know about this, Undyne?” You ask her.

 

Undyne shakes her head, and Sans speaks up. “* actually, you’re the first two to know, from our group of friends. besides papyrus, of course, but all the same. after grillby got this bar via. the money he earned underground, he thought me working here was a good way of paying off my tab.” 

 

It was around this time that the man himself, Grillby, would wander over, wondering why it was taking longer than usual to seat his customers. Grillby’s flames crackle in such a way that he can respond. “Sans, what’s taking so long? Friends of yours?” They’d ask, looking to the skeleton, then to the two of you. You’d nod, and Undyne’d give a friendly wave. She seemed to be sweating a bit…

 

“* yeah. they’re the cute couple i was talking about earlier. i’m sure you know undyne, but i’d like you to meet [anon].” He lazily gestures a hand towards you, that ever-persistent grin across his face as his eyes close. Once the gesture was over, Grillby would turn his glasses-clad flame towards you, looking you over. You smiled nervously, out of habit, gently tugging at the collar of your suit. 

 

“* from the looks of it, they’re out on a date together. there should be a few window-side tables open for you two. lemme show ya the way.” Sans gets up from his comfy position on the wall and ushers you and your lover over towards the table in question. It was a nice, sunny-looking seat that overlooked the streets outside, providing a nice view of the street and, in turn, the trees and other buildings that sprawled over the landscape. Once the both of you take your seats, side by side, Sans puts out a single menu for the both of you. “* here ya go. i’ll be back once you’ve decided upon something.” He comments, before leaving towards the front of the bar again.

 

The two of you are quick to lean on each other, head upon each other’s as you both look over the menu. Grillby’s has changed up their venue since the Underground, apparently; tons of salads, three different kinds of fries, appetizers, more burger choices… The fresh ingredients, and trade, aboveground must be good for business! Your mouth waters at the thought of trying one of their fresh hamburgers, while Undyne seems more intent on… Seafood? You should’ve guessed. You find yourself thanking Mr. Kinley for the recent raise, otherwise there’d be very little chance you’d be eating much after this date.

 

Despite your collective choices differing, you both decide upon a fried shrimp platter, a large tub of steak fries, and a big ol’ bacon double cheeseburger to share with each other. Undyne suggested you share, after seeing how delicious what you were getting looked, and you’d ask the same of her in turn. She accepted, and as soon as you went to look for Sans to place your order, he appeared just in front of you two. “* what’ve you two love birds decided on?” He’d ask, that infamous grin still on his face.

 

You nod, as does Undyne. “Sure thing! I’ll take the bacon double cheeseburger, alongside a large tub of fries, and Undyne wants the fried shrimp platter.” You state. The skeleton jots down your order on his notepad, tells you your food will be out shortly, then wanders off at a leisurely pace, leaving you to hug-lean against your scaled mate and sigh happily. She returns the hug, her other arm resting upon the table, looking down at your lap with a contented sigh.

 

“Mmh… Ya know, after the incident with that jerk earlier, I thought this’d be more bittersweet, truth be told.” Undyne responds after a while of silence, turning her head to look at you better. Her earfins are flattened downwards, her smile steadily turning into a frown. “But I’m glad you were there to snap me out of that. I’m not sure if I’ve told you before, but I have some… Anger issues, at times. I’ve been trying for a while since I’ve come up with Alphys to control it, but it’s been slow. I hope you-”

 

Undyne’s swiftly cut off by a small kiss to her lips, which she happily accepts as the answer to her unasked question. The kiss is a sweet one, just the lips, as you hold one another in each other’s arms. Soon enough, though, you slide your lips away and look into that eye you love so much. “It’s fine, Undyne. I know you’ll get in control of it eventually, okay? You’re strong, in more ways than one. Heck, maybe even in the real way. But I know you’ll be able to control your anger, even if I gotta help ya through it somehow.”

 

Sure enough, this cheers her up right quick, and she pecks your face with a bunch of cute little kisses. Though it feels as though she’s starting to visibly sweat, either from the heat of the building or from being so close to you. Regardless, you two wait around for a while longer, as you weren’t sure how long it’d take for the food to get done, in which it ended up taking about fifteen more minutes after your little talk. 

 

Sans would eventually appear next to your table, two plates and a plastic tub in tow. “* order’s up. one shrimp platter, one large tub of steak fries, and one bacon double cheeseburger. plus a few glasses of water, as i forgot to bring them over earlier.” He quickly sets the plates out in front of the two of you, two glasses of water for Undyne, one strangely without ice, and one for yourself. The bag of bones puts the tray under his arm and waves to the both of you. “* enjoy.” 

 

As soon as Sans was far enough away, Undyne sighs happily. “Man, that guy’s too good sometimes.” As you look over to her, she grabs the ice-less glass of water and splashes it over her face, some of it flecking onto your suit in the process as you reel back in shock. But it seemed to do the trick for her, and she seemed more lively and even happier at this. “Aaah! Just what I needed. My hair’s a bit messed up, but I feel much better!” She grins, then looks over to the table. “So! Half-n-half, right? I get half of yours, I give you half of mine!”

 

You’d nod, looking over the food yourself. “Mhm!” You’d both soon find yourselves splitting the meal in half and digging in. Lunch after that point is mostly uneventful, save for the odd monster couple walking by or inside the bar and noticing you two, giving a wave to Undyne, to which she usually waves back when not stuffing her face. Her passion, as you’ve come to call it, is especially highlighted when she eats, as she seems to enjoy it quite a lot. By the time you’re half done, she’s done with her burger AND the shrimp, though there isn’t a crumb left! Precise, as well as hungry… You think you’re in love, all over again.

 

As you two shared the last of the fries, occasionally sliding one towards Undyne’s lips as she stuffs one into your face, Sans finally comes by to talk with the two of you. “* good to see you two enjoyed your food, and are still enjoying it. now, admittedly, i’ve been paying off my own tab for a while, but, seeing as me and undyne are good friends, i was gonna help foot the bill with ya.”

 

Your eyes widen upon hearing the skeleton speak, looking to him. “Wait, really? I mean, I appreciate it Sans, but you’ve already been doing so much for us, I’m not sure-” You’re soon shushed by Undyne turning your head to hers, before she shakes her head at you, as though she knows something you don’t. You automatically want to try and question her, but you sigh and eventually concede, looking back to Sans. “... Well, if you really want to, I suppose. How much is the bill, then?”

 

“* 125g, or 40 bucks in human currency. something about current prices for monsters being so high food-wise, sadly.” Sans’d explain, his grin faltering a tad. “* it’s why i offered.”

 

Your eyes stay wide at the sheer volume of the bill, whatever cheer you had left finding it difficult to stay around. But you sigh and nod, reaching for your wallet. “Hey, at least the food was delicious, otherwise I might be a tad offended. Heck, it’s possibly well worth the price!” You’d eventually cheer right back up, putting two tens and a five on the table, while Sans looks towards the front and takes out another twenty. You assume he didn’t notice the five was for him, if only for compensation, despite his intentions.

 

“* alright, thanks guys. i’ll leave you two to your earlier antics.” The skeleton winks, you’re still not sure how he can do that, and he’s gone at a snail’s pace. Undyne shrugs, then prods your cheek with a fry, making you laugh lightly before you two go back to feeding one another french fries. You never knew feeding someone’d be so much fun…

  
Once you both were satisfied, you grabbed your wallet off of the table from earlier and Undyne grabs your hand, the two of you making your way out of the Up-top Grill, smiles spread across both of your faces.


	22. Indefinite Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.

So. 

Nice to see ya again.

You get a haircut? Ya look nice.

... Look, I won't beat around the bush. I'm thinking of calling it here. My motivation's hit an all-time low, and I don't think I can continue with this, sadly. I know there's a helluva lotta ya that like this story (116 as of me posting this I do believe), but... As much as I love the fish, I can't keep going. Not right this moment.

So consider this my farewell. I hope I've inspired some of you to make your own stories, or draw more of everyone's favorite one-eyed, beautifully-scaled warrior.

Tonda Gossa, everyone. See ya'll around.


	23. One Final Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last time, you call into the darkness...
> 
> ... It calls back.

You hear a noise, calling back from the blackness.

It sounds distant, but hopeful.

 

"... I might be beating a dead horse here, and one day I may continue this story, but for the moment, I would just like to make one last request to you all."

"Please; don't let this flame die. I have kindled it, but it won't stay ablaze forever. It requires fuel; words. Passion. Dedication."

"I know you all are capable. I am living proof, as I am rather lazy. But if a lazy man can make a story, who says you can't too?"

"Write. Even if you are not good, write your own story of our cerulean-scaled, scarlet-maned, eyepatch-wearing strongwoman."

"I promise you; I will read it, if no one else will."

"And if you can hear me..."

"Don't turn your back on the city."

The voice fades back into the blackness.


End file.
